Sight of Hinata
by HopeForDuende
Summary: What if you were to fall into the Naruto-verse and overtake the body of one of the main characters? What would you do? Would you try to fit in, or try to have fun? Si-OC
1. Chapter 1: Reborn

**Summary: **What if you were to fall into the Naruto-verse and overtake the body of one of the main characters? What would you do? Would you try to fit in, or try to have fun? Si-OC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

My life had been a short one, I'd died at the age of seven from a disease that attacked my lungs and then shredded my heart. I'd spent most of my time in a hospital, I never went to school and only left the room a few times throughout the years.

So I can't say I've had much experience with life.

And the experience I did have was just pain. Everyday I could never get enough breath, everyday my heart would continue dying. I'd had over eleven surgeries and they'd removed over half of my lungs. So when I died, it was a blessing.

I don't remember what happened when I finally died, but I was fairly sure it was painful. The doctors had told me about it a few days before, my lungs would fill with fluid, my heart would rupture. It sounded awful and my mother had broken down when she heard.

And that was my death. Painful like the rest of my life.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

I was too young to know what to expect when I died. But I did know that I shouldn't wake up the next morning, and I shouldn't have been able to move.

Wooden bars surrounded me, and above the light flickered on. "Good morning Hinata-chan," I heard as a women stepped up to the bars. She had pale eyes and long black hair. "It's time for breakfast."

I stared at her as her hands came down over the bars and wrapped around my torso. She picked me up with ease and I felt my eyes burn with tears. What the hell was going on? What language was she speaking and why could I understand it?

The lady frowned as she nestled me against her chest. "Shh little one," she cooed and stroked my hair. I stared back at her in shock. Who the hell was this woman? And why was she calling me Hinata?

"Who are you?" I tried to ask, but it came out as a gurgle. Confused I tried again. "Who are you?"

She sat me down and handed me a bottle off the table. I stared at it dumbfounded. A _babies _bottle. "Don't be so silly," the woman joked and sat next to me. "Drink up little one."

My stomach grumbled against my wishes. I was very hungry… But no way I was drinking from a _babies _bottle. I moved to throw it away, but my eyes caught sight of my hands.

Or should I say, my _tiny babies hands._

Unsure of what else to do, I screamed.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Eventually a man ran in and the woman turned to him for help. "Hiashi-sama, she won't stop."

Hiashi? I paled. The man looked exactly like Hiashi Hyuga from Naruto.

He glared at her before turning to me. His gaze softened minutely, but even so he terrified me. "Quiet Hinata-chan, your tutor is awaiting you."

I stopped crying.

Hinata.

Why do they keep calling me _Hinata_?

He nodded to the lady and she sighed in relief. "Come now little one," she smoothed my hair back and walked me into another room, placing me on the floor once more.

There was a man there, who I assumed was my tutor. But I ignored him. I was too busy staring at the wall length mirror opposite to me.

I was staring at myself, and staring back at me was a very young Hinata.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Staying in the hospital gives you a lot of free time, which I spent watching television, and my favorite show was Naruto. So there was no mistaking that the person I was, the one who I died and became, was Hinata Hyuga.

The first thing I thought was, _Oh my gosh I'm Hinata and I'm in the Naruto-verse_.

Which was soon followed by, _I'm Hinata!_

The next thought was then interrupted by, "Hyuga-chan begin answering the questions."

I took the offered pencil and looked at the sheet, my mind still spinning with the newfund knowledge that I had been…. re-born or something.

The questions were simple addition, even in the hospital my parents still wanted me to learn, so I often studied with a tutor that made it to the hospital.

I finished the sheet with a yawn. I had never tired so quickly before, but I supposed it made sense given how young I was, how young Hinata was.

My head spun in confusion.

The tutor nodded his head and tucked the sheet into his bag. "Kotone-san," he called as he got up. The woman from before walked in, bowing to the man before picking me up.

"Come little one," she said once more. "It's time for your nap."

I didn't fall asleep once she'd put me in the cot and left.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

The days were the same. Wake, eat study and then sleep. I realized quickly that Hinata did not have a very entertaining life. I was never given time to interact with other children, I hardly spoke with anyone other than the tutor, who I'd learned was named Riku and Kotone.

After the first week, I decided that there was a chance I actually _was _Hinata, and that I _had _actually been reborn. By the end of the first month, I was even more sure.

And then by the sixth month…

It was July third and also the sixth time I'd interacted with my father. I'd learnt to simply be quiet around him. Kotone-san no longer carried me around, I was expected to toddle or walk everywhere on my own.

"Hinata-chan, today is your cousins birthday," father began at breakfast. We had never had breakfast together. "We are expected at ten, I expect you to be dressed and on your best behaviour."

At this Kotone stepped forward. "I have laid out her kimono Hyuga-sama."

He nodded and then sipped once more from his tea before getting up.

Kotone helped me dress in a white kimono before guiding me to the front door.

I froze.

Was I finally leaving the house?

Hiashi walked without waiting for me, and Kotone hurried me along behind him. I slowed though as we stepped outside.

It was bright and green, the sun shone down on the pathway that winded through different homes, I turned back to ours and noticed how very _large _it was compared to the others. "I've heard from Hizashi that Neji has begun training with Hoheto-sensei."

"Hoheto-sensei, father?" I asked.

He nodded. "I have arranged for you to begin as well, starting next week."

I thought for a moment. I was going to train? "What will I be training for?"

Father stared at me as though I was an idiot. "To become a shinobi of course, a rightful heir to the Hyuga clan," we turned into one of the many homes lining the pathway. "Now, make sure to be respectful and remember your manners."

Riku had also spent time working with me on the correct way to act and speak. So when the doors opened and Neji stood by the side of his father, my uncle, I bowed. "Happy birthday Neji-san."

He bowed back, albeit lower than I had. "Thank you Hinata-san."

I looked to my father who gave a slight nod of approval. My uncle stepped forward. "Please come in, help yourself to the food."

Father followed my uncle in along with Kotone-san. Neji waited for me however. "You're tiny," he said as soon as they were out of earshot.

I shrugged. "I'm only a year old."

He frowned, his lilac eyes darkening in confusion. "Father said you were going to train with me," he paused, stepping aside so I could enter. "I wasn't allowed to train when I was a year old."

"I'm the heir to the clan," I began casually as I struggled with the step. "Father expects me to become a great shinobi."

The just-turned-three year old Neji was very cute and was not yet the broody teen he would become. I decided to befriend him, pushing away thoughts of how Hinata was the cause of his fathers death in the series."But you're so small."

"Then I hope you'll help me," I said as we continued to toddle into the dining area where cake and yakitori were laid out along with ramen and other dishes. "You look really strong."

Neji blushed in an adorable toddler way before scuttering over to his father and tugging on his leg. "Father, can I go play in my room with Hinata-san?"

Hizashi turned to look at me, amusement lighting hsi eyes. "If it is alright with both Hinata-san and her father."

My dad didn't comment.

Neji took that as affirmation and hurried over to me, he went to tug me by my hand but I tucked them in my kimono sleeves. I remembered one of Riku's lessons. "I'll follow you," I told him before he became upset.

He nodded and turned, hurrying ahead. I walked slowly behind him, taking time to look around his home. From what I could tell, his home only held half the room as ours, and his room wasn't as luxurious. At the same time, it had more toys.

Neji smiled at me, offering a toy bat. "Here you go Hinata-san. I got this for my birthday btu you can play with it."

I grinned. Perhaps Neji and Hinata could be friends.

_Perhaps Neji and I could be friends_.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Hoheto-sensei was calm but stern, we began with simple things like running and hitting soft bags. Neji was considerably faster than me, but I put it down to the fact he had far longer legs.

The good thing about training, was that I got to spend time with Neji. We weren't competitive, which I was glad about. We helped each other but didn't speak often. Hoheto-sensei would yell at us if we did speak.

Neji was allowed to train for longer because he was older and didn't require as much sleep, but I tried my best to keep up with his rate of improvement.

There wasn't much free time between tutor, training, eating and sleeping. A few weeks before my second birthday, I found myself waking earlier than normal, which allowed me free time.

I was torn on what to spend the time doing. Eventually I was sure Father would arrange for longer lessons, so I had to use this time before it was gone.

Chakra had always fascinated me. I'd seen Neji use it a few times during training to boost his speed and strength. I myself hadn't harnessed it yet.

When I woke a few hours before the arranged time for Riku-san to tutor me, I decided to investigate my chakra. I'd felt it flowing through my body a few times when I pushed myself too hard in training. And now with this free time I let out a breath and held up my hand.

The goal in mind was to make my hand glow with visible chakra, a thing as easy as snapping his fingers for Neji. I focused, feeling the energy and forcing it to flow to my hand and hover over it.

Nothing happened.

I tried once more.

Nothing.

Confused I closed my eyes and felt for my chakra once more. It hummed under my skin and I redirected it's flow to my hands.

When I opened my eyes my hands glowed in a pale blue.

Ecstatic I tried again and again until my door slid open and Kotone entered carrying a bowl with a mushy substance. "Good morning little one."

I smirked and reigned in my chakra before she saw. "Good morning Kotone-san."

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

My birthday was in preparation weeks before it actually occurred, rooms were decorated and presents were brought. My training sessions were held back in exchange for more behaviour lessons with Riku-san.

My mother made her first appearance, as far as I knew. From what I'd heard she'd been away from the village to help with relations with other clans. "Ah my little Hinata-chan, you've grown so much!"

She bent down and kissed my forehead. "Hello mother," I greeted politely as Riku had taught me.

My mother frowned. "That's how you're going to greet me?" She pouted. "Don't I get a hug?"

With a moments hesitation I lent forward and wrapped my arms around her neck. She didn't seem to notice my apprehension as she gushed and kissed my forehead once more.

The party itself occurred at night, which struck me as odd. I was two, not eight. The chances of me staying awake were unlikely and as the last guest arrived I yawned. Perhaps this party was more for my parents then me.

Luckily Neji found me in the hall, grinning at me brightly. "Hinata!" he called.

I turned and slowly smiled. "Hey nii-san!"

"I bought you a present, my father gave it to yours." He explained before frowning. "I guess you won't get to open it until later."

I shrugged. "I was about to go and put myself to sleep," I laughed. "Are you tired?"

He shook his head. "I don't normally sleep for another hour."

"Do you want-" A yawn interrupted my sentence and I started again. "Do you want to play for a bit?"

Neji's eyes lit up once more. "Okay, let's go make a fort!" he announced before dashing into my room. Neji had been to my house very few times, but he somehow managed to remember the exact layout of my house.

Koton-esan and mother found us an hour later, my room a mess with blankets strewn everywhere. "Hinata-chan?" mother called trying to find me under the blankets.

A giggle escaped as Neji crawled out before me. "We made a fort mother!"

"I can see that," she said slowly. "Kotone-san do you mind tidying this up while I get Hinata-chan ready for bed?"

Kotone nodded at her side and began picking up the blankets. Neji yawned at my side just before I did.

My mother let out a musical laugh, grabbing Neji's hand and picked me up. She lead Neji to the living room and told him that I was going to bed now. "G'night nii," I slurred.

Neji smiled tiredly. "Goodnight Hinata-chan."

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

For the next year, both Neji and I trained. When he turned four Hoheto began showing him some taijutsu stances. When I asked to be shown he shook his head and told me I was too young.

Being the awesome friend he was, Neji offered to show me even though Hoheto already said no. But I politely decline him and assured him I could be patient.

Instead, as I sat with father and mother for breakfast, I put down my tea. "Father, I know you have scheduled for me to increase both my training and tutoring times, but I'd like some time for exploring my chakra control."

Mother looked startled, but if father was he hid it well. "You've been harnessing your chakra?" he asked and at my nod he nodded approvingly. "Very well, I will arrange time to free up both our schedules."

Mother turned to him, surprised. "Hiashi, you're not seriously considering allowing her to practice chakra control so young?"

He tilted his head. "If she is already doing it in her own time, I feel it would be better if someone was there to supervise her. And why not at the same time teach her?"

A week later I was beginning the leaf concentration exercise.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

As my third birthday arrived and passed, I realized the abduction would have to happen soon. From what I remembered, it happened before Hanabi was born, and given Hanabi was 5 years younger than Hinata…

Okay so Hanabi would be born when I was five years old.

So within the next two years then.

Given this, I began working on a plan. If I could just not allow the head-ninja of Kumogakure, to kidnap me it'd all be fine.

But how did I do that.

Even with the training, I was still only a three year old toddler. Hiashi had helped me greatly with my chakra control, but I'd yet to learn a single jutsu.

Perhaps I could ask Neji for help, but even though he was stronger than me, he wasn't strong enough to stop my kidnapping.

So that left… talking to my father or someone who could stop the kidnapping.

For the mean time, I watched as Neji's palm slammed into the dummy's chest causing it to break in half. Hoheto-sensei nodded approvingly as I cheered for him.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

The night was no different from any other, but luckily I'd set many precautions in place. For one thing, the window was blocked off by a bookshelf that I'd asked for, and father was currently reading in the room next to mine.

I screamed as the bookshelf was shattered to pieces, before sprinting out of my room. The ninja was fast though and appeared in front of me, shattered glass and splintered wood clinging to his jacket.

He reached towards me, to grab me.

I grinned.

Suddenly the hall filled with smoke and I dashed out of his reach. I heard my father shouting as he ran in, but I didn't need his help.

With swift moves I reached forward and focused my chakra.

It spiked and sunk into the floor.

The head ninja found himself unable to move.

The smoke cleared soon after and there the ninja stood, trapped by a scroll I'd found among the many my father owned. I had no idea how to make them, but it was pretty easy to use them, this one at least.

Father stared, mouth agape. "He tried to kidnap me," I prompted.

He flew into a fit of rage.

I didn't pay much attention to the politics of it all, but father handed the ninja back to kumogakure and in return received money or something, and a formal apology given to me. Afterwhich I simply bowed and wished them safe travel.

I didn't really care, I was too excited with what I'd accomplished.

Hizashi did not die because of me, because of Hinata.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

For my fourth birthday I finally began learning taijutsu along with Neji. He would begin learning the Gentle fist style when he turned six and entered the academy.

But because of my father, I would be learning when I turned five. Something to look forward too.

After all that happened with the kidnapping, Neji had been spending as much time with me as possible. I didn't mind, he wasn't that bad, nothing like the Naruto-series version. At least not yet.

It still seemed so surreal that I was able to walk, let alone _run_. But now I was learning how to fight and I guess it finally clicked that, this life was going to be far different from my last. This life could make up for my last.

And the first thing I decided I wanted to do, was make sure my best friend, my nii-san, had the best life he could. I was going to protect him, I was going to be strong.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Over the past few years I'd been asking Father for money, claiming I was going to give it to Kotone-san so she could buy me new toys. He never refused, given I was doing so well at training.

Finally the day arrived when both Father and Mother were out, and it also happened to be a day where I did not have training or tutor. I told Kotone-san I was tired and I was going to go to sleep, she wasn't the slightest suspicious.

I did still have afternoon naps sometimes.

The money was hidden under a floorboard that I had lifted up. I grabbed the velvet bag and stuck it in my pocket. Next step was to make my way into the village.

I'd never left the compound before. Not once. There was a time where I became extremely ill, and they came close to taking me to the hospital. But now as I walked the streets of Konoha, I couldn't help but stare.

Everything was as I imagined. I passed stores, people and ninja's, easily identifiable by their headbands. I passed the hokage tower, the academy and I stopped to stare the the Hokage monument for a while.

Eventually I began moving again, stopping at a grocery store to buy enough food to last a few weeks. Then I moved onto a clothing store, book store, general store and bought a whole bunch of stuff.

Eventually, with my arms full, I made my way to a very old and worn down apartment.

A few weeks ago I'd investigated through fathers books for the hundredth time, searching for an address. I'd found it in a letter from the Uchiha clan. Seemed they were worried about the boy.

At the very top floor I stopped and placed the bags by the door before knocking with my tired arms.

The door creaked open as I did and I frowned. He needed better security.

"Hello?" I called, opening the door wider.

He rounded the corner just as I did, staring at me with wide eyes.

I felt like fainting.

There he was, Naruto Uzumaki.

"I brought-" I trailed off, looking at the bags at my feet. "I brought stuff."

He still wasn't saying anything, just staring.

Blushing furiously for some unknown reason, I squeaked out a goodbye and ran.

I just met _Naruto Uzumaki!_

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Neji started learning at the academy that year. I had asked father if I could join him, but mother had interrupted him before he could utter a word. "Is it not enough that you're entering at the age of Six, can't you wait one more year?" and then she stormed off in rage.

Father and I exchanged a look.

He followed after her.

I'd gotten permission to await Neji's return from the academy. Kotone-san had helped me make some dango for him, and I waited for him eagerly at the compound gates.

As soon as I sighted him, I ran. "Nii-san!" I yelled, nearly tripping over a stone. "Neji-nii-san!"

"Imoto-san, is that dango?' he questioned as I reached him.

I nodded and handed one to him, which he bit into eagerly. "Kotone-san helped me make them. How was the academy?"

Neji shrugged. "Boring," he mumbled through a mouthful of food. "All the kids are weird."

I froze. "You met a boy named Lee and a girl named Tenten right?"

"Yeah," he frowned. "How'd you know?"

"I heard the names from father. Bring them over one afternoon." I requested.

Neji scrunched his nose. "Maybe Tenten, but Lee isn't anyone you should bother to know."

I gaped at him. "Never say something like that again!"

"As the heir to the Hyuga clan, you need to be careful who you associate yourself with," Neji reminded me. "But I suppose I can invite him over."

"Good," I said. "I'll make us all some dango."

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

It wasn't a surprise when Father announced that mother was pregnant.

It was during our monthly meeting which was when I would give him an update on my training and tutoring. Apparently there were complications though, so mother would have to go to the hospital in the village for the last few months of her pregnancy.

I did not mind much, she was a kind woman, but being the wife of the head of the clan, she was often away to strengthen relations with other clans and such.

Father didn't seem to bothered by it. I was glad because that meant he was pleased with me, therefor the chance of me being hurt by him was significantly decreased.

I wondered how that might affect the Naruto-verse.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

It had been a few months since I first dropped the stuff off at Naruto's apartment. Neji was bringing Tenten and Lee over that afternoon, so I hurried to buy some more food and clothes and whatever else I could think of, before knocking on Naruto's door again.

This time it burst open, and Naruto pointed an accusatory finger at me. "It's you!"

Normally I would of rolled my eyes, _obviously it's me_, but instead I found myself blushing. "I bought more stuff," I mumbled out.

Naruto frowned at me suspiciously. "Who are you? Why'd you buy me anything?"

"I'm Hinata Hyuga," I said, trying to find some confidence _It's just Naruto, you've watched him on television hundreds of times_. My cheeks flamed, _oh my god I've been watching him_.

He crossed his arms. "Why'd you buy me stuff?"

I shrugged because I honestly couldn't see myself speaking right at that moment. It felt like I couldn't _breath_. Trust me, I know what that feels like.

"Well, thanks," he scratched his hair. "I hadn't had that rice stuff before."

A smile graced my face. "Onigiri?"

"I guess that's what it's called," his eyes travelled to the bags of stuff. "Oh hey you got me more of the good ramen!" He bent down and untied the bag, holding up the pack. "This stuff is expensive."

Anger heated my cheeks. The stupid stores and their delusion that Naruto is a monster. "I can get you more whenever you want Naruto-kun."

Oh my gosh did I just call him _Naruto-kun_?

"Oh that'd be great Hinata-chan!" Naruto suddenly grabbed my arm, and I looked up.

_Ohmygoshhisfaceissocloseohmygosh_. "Uh, okay-" I trailed off as I felt my head spin.

Was I going to… faint?

"Hinata-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked, concern pinching his voice.

I shook my head to clear it. "I have to go, bye Naruto-" I cut myself off before I could say _kun _again and dashed away.

I had to get a hold of myself, how was I supposed to go to school with that boy if I nearly fainted everytime he spoke to me?

_He isn't that famous_, I told myself, thinking that was my problem. _He's only five right now, he hasn't even graduated._

_He's not famous, I don't have to be starstruck._

But too bad it wasn't just fangirling.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Neji didn't end up inviting anyone over until a few days after my mothers return. Hanabi was born on the twenty-seventh of march and so far was a very healthy baby.

Lee did end up accepting the invite, though he was very quiet and didn't talk much. I tried of course, but he was so damn shy. Nothing like the Lee of the future.

But I resolved to leading him around by holding his hand. I was pretty sure he just held my hand out of politeness. "Tenten, your dad's a weapons specialist right?" Neji asked.

She nodded, her eyes bright. "He's helping me train in Bukijutsu."

Her prous exclamation made Neji match her tone. "I'm learning taijutsu already, and I'm going to start learning the Gentle fist technique this year with Hinata-chan, isn't that right?"

"Yes, you're right." I acknowledged, amused that Neji was finally showing his competitive side.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "A technique called the Gentle fist?"

"So? Your technique involves throwing weapons, anyone can do that!" He exclaimed.

I shared an amused look with Lee, albeit he also looked a little sad. With a start I remembered he wouldn't specialise in taijutsu for a while, this conversation would probably be upsetting him.

Tenten glared at Neji, clenching her fists at her side. "I'll show you! Women can be just as good a shinobi as men!"

Neji stilled. "I never said women weren't good shinobi," he explained. "Hinata-chan is almost as good as I am, and she's a year younger than me."

Another change. I recalled him saying to Tenten that kunoichi weren't as good at taijutsu.

"Thanks Neji-nii-san," I smiled, proud of my cousin.

After that I pulled Lee along as Neji and Tenten began a game of ninja. He was so damn silent, I worried for him.

Another thing to add to my to-do list. Get Gai to teach Lee.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

It became a common occurrence, once a month after I'd collected enough money, I would go out and buy Naruto food and clothes and other things.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" he greeted my brightly, to which I just blushed. "Hey, Hey! Won't you be starting in the academy next year?"

I nodded, staring at my feet.

If I didn't look at him, I wouldn't faint.

"That's so cool! Hey we'll be in the same class hinata-chan!" He boasted happily.

He was happy we would be in the same class?

My stomach fluttered.

"Maybe," I mumbled out, barely more than a whisper.

Thank gosh Naruto had super-demon-hearing.

"Oh that's so awesome Hinata-chan! Hey that means we can be friends! Want to be friends Hinata-chan?" I felt kind of bad for not looking at him.

I swiftly nodded my head before bowing goodbye and running away before I did something stupid.

Like faint.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

I wasn't allowed to invite Tenten or Lee to my party, but it didn't matter too much because I would be seeing them soon enough at school.

Besides I was too busy beginning my Gentle fist training with Neji.

"This method inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck," Hohento-sensei began.

"To do this, the you surgically inject a certain amount of your own chakra into your opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage."

Neji was staring in awe, I on the other hand was bored with the explanation. "To begin, we will work on strengthening your byakugan, and perfecting your juken stances."

My cousin was a natural, he managed to maintain the byakugan for nearly an hour, whereas I hardly lasted twenty minutes.

Hoheto didn't seem concerned however, explaining that my chakra pathways weren't nearly as advanced as Neji's. "However, I'm impressed by your chakra control. I do recall your father mentioning your extra training. I believe you were up to chakra strings and water walking."

"Thank you Hoheto-sensei, and yes I have only just begun water walking." I elaborated. Neji tilted his head at my side. I turned to him to explain. "I wanted to have perfect chakra contorl so I could become a medic-nin one day."

"That sounds so cool Hinata-chan," he grinned. "Well done."

I blushed at his compliments and turned back to Hoheto-sensei. "Taking this into account, I think it's best we wait to work on your Byakugan until you've turned seven. For now we can work on perfecting your stances.

Neji walked up to my side and grabbed my hand. "I'll wait to until she has turned seven to use the byakugan."

Hoheto frowned and I turned to Neji, shaking my head with a smile. "It doesn't bother me nii-san. Go ahead and get in some extra practice, you're going to need it."

He grinned at the challenge. "Alright imoto-san. If you say so."

We finally had our first competition and I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

A big thank you to everyone who has supported my stories!

I've started this one because I had the inspiration. No this does not mean I've given up on my other stories. Let me explain:

1) getting this idea out of my head frees up room for my other stories

2) writing this gives me practice for the other stories

3) writing something rather than nothing (waiting to get inspiration for my other stories) means you guys get to read more!

4) Writing this give me inspiration for oth stories

Thank you for reading!

**Question:**

If you woke up as a character in Naruto who would you marry?

Reviews are like the sun on a cold day, they are like the rain on the weekend and like love when you are feeling down. ~anonymous

_P.S I am looking for a beta for any of my stories, let me know if you are interested!_


	2. Chapter 2: Academy

**Summary: **What if you were to fall into the Naruto-verse and overtake the body of one of the main characters? What would you do? Would you try to fit in, or try to have fun? Si-OC

**Author: **HopeForDuende

**Beta: **Interested Fan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

I was excited and nervous. Neji was at my side. Mother would have taken me had Hanabi not become sick. I hadn't spent much time with my sister, and I felt awful about it, knowing how close Hinata and Hanabi had been in the series.

"You ready imoto-san?" Neji asked at the compound gates.

I didn't reply, not sure if I could.

It wasn't just the idea of going to school for the first time in _both _my lives, but also the fact I would be meeting the _rookie-nine_. "We can wait another day Hinata-chan."

I shook my head.

Kotone was behind us and she nudged me. "Go on Hinata-chan, I'll have piles of yakitori and dango ready for you when you get home."

Damn.

I really liked yakitori.

"Okay," I mumbled, picking at my nails. "Let's go.

I did not look like the old Hinata, I'd made sure of it.

Instead of a tan jacket, I didn't wear one.

Instead of a purple undershirt, I wore a deep red singlet that stretched just below my belly button.

Instead of tight deep blue pants I wore baggy black ones. Not that much of a difference, but it tied in with my shirt.

And then there was my hair.

I had requested Kotone-san to teach me how she tied her hair. It was always in a beautiful braid that flowed down the side of her face. Which was how I wore my hair now, only instead Kotone had insisted upon threading a red feather trinket through it.

So I was confident when I walked through the village and confident when I stepped up to the Academy gates.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

All the students in my year were seated in a large auditorium. I spotted Naruto immediately in his bright orange jumpsuit (I'd bought him many other clothes along with the jumpsuit, but he still chose it anyway.) He waved me over to the noticeably empty seats around him in the otherwise full auditorium.

I thought for a moment, deciding I would be more confident next to him then just in the middle of the room. "Hey Hinata-chan! See we're in the same year level!"

"Hello Naruto-kun." I hadn't been able to stop calling him _kun_.

Before we could get into a conversation, a man who was definitely not Iruka stepped up to the front. "Welcome future shinobi of Konoha," the Hokage began. "Today begins your journey to become a ninja, it will be a long and difficult road, but in the end it will result in you being a shinobi of this village."

And that was all he said.

Next another man who was obviously not Iruka stepped forward. "Alright listen up to hear what class you're in!" He pulled out a clipboard and began reading off names.

Our class was second. As he called out our class Naruto cheered when he heard I'd be in the same as his. I didn't bother listening to who else would be in the class, I already knew.

Recess was amusing, everyone avoided us like the plague. I knew Naruto was worried how I would react, because he was tense all through lunch. Ignoring the stares of the children, I pulled out two bento's. "Here you are," I offered quietly.

Naruto grinned and took the offered box. "Wow Hinata! This looks delicious!"

I blushed and opened mine. I'd cooked these the night before as Kotone was busy helping mother with Hanabi and I didn't want to trouble her more.

Naruto basically ate his in one mouthful, exclaiming that it was the best thing he'd ever tasted, (besides ramen) with a full mouth. I laughed.

Eventually recess ended, and I followed Naruto into our class sitting with him at the front.

Iruka stood at the chalkboard, writing down his name. He turned and greeted everyone with a warm smile. "Hello everyone, my name is Umino Iruka."

"Hello Iruka-sensei," the class droned.

Iruka chuckled and turned back to the board to begin writing the rules and information about our classes. Naruto got bored immediately at my side and tried to talk to me, but I told him to listen.

I wanted to help him learn, but I also knew it would end up ruining the team dynamic. He might get placed with someone else. So I didn't stop him when he rested his head on the desk and slept.

As Iruka droned on a certain blonde haired girl nudged me. She scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Why are you sitting next to him? Dad warned me about him."

_Well your dad is an idiot_, I wanted to say. But I knew that would get back to my clan. "He's not that bad," I said simply and she frowned.

"He's sleeping through class!" She exclaimed.

I ignored her comment and instead reminded her we should listen to our sensei.

After class, I woke Naruto and we left the academy together. I paused at the gates though, turning to see _Sasuke Uchiha_. "Uh, I'll see you tomorrow okay Naruto? I want to go talk to someone quickly."

Naruto blinked but then nodded with a smile. "Bye Hinata-chan!" then he ran off in the direction of Ichiraku's.

"Hello Uchiha-san," I greeted as I approached the raven haired boy. He was leaning against the fence, my guess waiting for Itachi. "My name's Hyuuga Hinata."

Young Sasuke was noticeably more adorable than teen Sasuke. "Oh, hello. You're in my class aren't you?"

I resisted the urge to squeal. _Stop fangirling_. "Yes," I spoke with confidence, not growing nervous like I had with Naruto. Strange. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over this weekend? My cousin, Neji, he's inviting some friends. We're going to play ninja and eat dango."

Just as I spoke the words Itachi appeared, staring at me blankly. "Hello."

"Hi," I said. "I was just offering for Uchiha-san to come over this weekend.

Itachi thought for a moment, something sparking in his eyes. "Alright. Let's go Sasuke."

"Okay aniki," Sasuke took Itachi's hand before waving at me. "Bye Hyuuga-san!"

"Call me Hinata!" I called back as they continued on.

Neji found me soon after, and we headed back to the compound together. I told him about Sasuke (I hadn't told anyone about Naruto yet.) He nodded and told me he was glad I had someone to invite.

Our training had been moved back to compensate for the academy. Hoheto-sensei also trained us in the academy taijutsu as well as the Gentle fist style. We had covered it earlier, when both of us were younger, so it wasn't hard to pick up again.

Once that was over I wished Neji a good night and headed home, finding a very tired looking baby and my mother. "How was your first day?" mother asked.

I thought for a moment. "It was quite boring, we didn't do much."

She smiled. "First days are always boring," she held out Hanabi's small form. "Do you want to hold her?"

I stared for a moment at the adorable baby in her arms. With a nod I dropped my bag and held out my hands. She was so light. "Hanabi," I couldn't help but coo.

Mother laughed and let me hold her a moment longer before she took her, explaining that Hanabi needed her rest. I didn't argue.

I added another thing to my list.

Spend more time with Hanabi.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

The weekend came and everyone arrived. We played ninja, Sasuke ending up being the hero of the game, saving me from Neji's grasp. "Hey you can't run that fast when you're the princess Hinata!" Neji argued.

Lee and Tenten laughed whilst Sasuke and Neji engaged in an argument that led into the time when Kotone brought out dangos and drinks for everyone. We call sat on the grass and shared the meal.

"Lee," I began quietly whilst the others were talking. He looked at me. Recently he'd been less shy and happier, but I knew he was still missing something. "I heard about the chakra thing."

Lee's face fell. "I've been having trouble with the chakra exercises we've been working on," He admitted.

"What if you just, focused on taijutsu then?" I offered. _Let this work_.

Lee thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Maybe Hinata-san, but I'm not even that good at taijutsu."

"Stop working on ninjutsu then, and focus all your energy on taijutsu. Become a taijutsu master," I continued.

He shook his head, ending the conversation.

Where was Gai when you needed him?

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

My seventh birthday rolled around eventually, after Neji's eighth. I was yet again not allowed any say in the guest list. Neji and I hid from the party, spending our time in the training grounds working on our Juken.

We both had improved dramatically over the year, and had taken to sparring with each other. Each time I'd nag Neji into using his Byakugan. Of course that meant I always ended up with the most tenketsu points hit.

We still hadn't learnt how to leak chakra into the points, so we simply acknowledged that he'd hit one. I myself thought I had nearly perfected the basic stances, whereas Neji thought I even had the few advanced ones we'd begun to learn perfected.

He always had so much faith in me.

"Point," I tell him as he hit the third tenketsu point in my right shoulder. "I'm even trying to mask them."

Neji grins smugly.

The benefit of constantly sparring with someone who utilises the Gentle fist technique is that you pick up a few things. For one, I figured out how to mask my tenketsu points. It involved increasing the flow of chakra through my body so that the points were hard to distinguish.

"Hoheto-sensei wants to remind you that you can begin training your byakugan tommorow." He points out as the moon rises higher into the sky.

I nod as I block his palm from connecting with my other shoulder and instead hit him in the chest. He grunts in pain but bends low and swings his leg out, catching my ankle.

"I can't wait," I admit as I stumble backwards.

Neji nods, I still hadn't gotten used to his eyes during the byakugan. "I'm sure you'll excel now that your chakra system has grown."

"Can you see it?" I ask as I block another blow.

He nods. "I still am yet to understand everything, but from what Hoheto-san has taught us so far I'm pretty sure you have a better chakra system then I do."

I let out a laugh as I strike his chest. Right where his heart would be.

Neji's eyes widen. "Nice, I didn't see that coming."

I shrug. "You were busy talking."

"Maybe," he shrugs. "Come on birthday girl, let's get you some cake."

"Yes, happy birthday to me."

Neji grins and pulls me into a hug. "Happy birthday imoto-san."

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

It was amazing what I could do at seven years of age. Nothing in comparison to prodigies like Itachi and Kakashi of course. But when I considered leaving the village, to find Haku or Kimimaro or try to stop the Akatsuki from recruiting any more members, I found myself frozen in fear.

Yes, perhaps I could manage to hold off bandits, but any high level _genin _would easily be able to end my life. I would last a while of course, but I'd still yet to learn any ninjutsu.

And by the time I would be strong enough, I wouldn't be able to change anything before it happened.

Or maybe I was just a coward.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

I had used the byakugan a few times before, but it was always painful to maintain and never clear. But now as I looked at Neji with my byakugan activated. I was overwhelmed.

"As you can see, the points in his arms and legs are fairly distinguishable, but the inner body is somewhat cloudy," Hoheto-sensei explains.

I nod at his words. "We will train your byakugan to increase its range, as well as improve your ability to see the tenketsu points."

"To begin, please hit the fifth tenketsu point in Neji-sans left thigh," Hoheto-sensei ordered.

Neji remained still as I crept closer. We'd spent part of our training studying the chakra network, so I understood which point I had to focus on. I found the point with some difficulty before hitting it.

Hoheto nodded and asked me to hit another point.

Eventually I had hit all of his leg, and I was exhausted. My byakugan faded and I bent over gasping for air. Hoheto nodded approvingly. "I will teach you both how to control the points as soon as your byakugan has improved."

Neji knelt next to me, his concerned eyes searching my face. "Sounds great Hoheto-san," I managed before blacking out.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

When Neji's ninth birthday arrived father called me in for a meeting. He knelt, tea set out before him. "Hinata-chan, I know you are close friends with Neji-san, which is why I've prolonged this meeting for so long."

Confused, I tilted my head in wait. "As you know, on the third birthday of the Hyuuga heir, or in this case, heiress, the branch members are required to receive the Main Family's Seal."

No. No not Neji.

"Because of your relation with Neji, I've prolonged this for as long as I can, but this year will be your eighth birthday, and his ninth. So tomorrow, he will be receiving the seal." Father finished.

I grew silent. Never had I fought my father, but- but I couldn't let him do that to Neji. "Father, please, I will do anything to prevent him from getting the seal."

Neji was not my protector, nor was he my servant. "I'm afraid it has to be done Hinata. Go and speak with him as he will be unreachable for a few days after the branding."

At this I felt my eyes burn and for once I let the tears fall. "Neji is my brother!" I screamed. "He is not my protector and he is _not _my servant!"

Father's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Hinata."

Furious I stormed out of the room _without _being dismissed, tears streamed down my face as I ran towards Neji's home.

But he was already waiting for me outside.

"Oh imoto-san," he said sadly, pulling me into a hug. "It's okay, nothing will change."

"No! They can't do that to you, they can't curse you." I swore in my fit of rage.

Neji chuckled. "A seal forcing me to protect the main house, to protect you, is a curse? Then let me be cursed."

Shocked, I looked up at him through teary eyes. "But I don't need protection."

"I know," he chuckled. "I know Hinata-chan. So why does it matter if I get the seal? You won't need my protection, therefor the seal won't change anything."

"But it's not fair," I protested. "They can control you with it."

He shrugged. "Only if it benefits you, and I don't see why I wouldn't act in a way that would harm you. So they'll never need to control me."

For some twisted reason he was making sense.

"It's a curse." I tried again, but he just laughed and hugged me tighter.

"I'll see you in a few days imoto-san." And then he let go and walked back to his home.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Neji was right, nothing changed.

Aside from the headband he wore.

"So, who are we meeting again?" He asked as I tugged on his hair.

I was currently being piggy backed to Naruto's place. "A friend," I answered simply.

It had been a tough decision, allowing Neji to interact with Naruto. I was worried whether it would affect the timeline. "Do I know this friend?"

Yes, he's the one our parents warn us about. "Maybe."

He groans beneath me as we enter the buildings lobby. "He's on the highest floor, get climbing."

Neji turns and starts up the stairs, I'm surprised how easy it is for him to carry me, but I was pretty light for my age. "The door that's got a big orange smiley face on it," I inform Neji when we reach the right level.

He walks up to said door, and knocks.

It bursts open, Naruto stands grinning like a fool. "Hinata-chan!" he exclaims as I hop off Neji.

"Hey Naruto, I haven't had ramen in ages," I prompt him as I walk inside.

After the years of knowing him and spending any time I had free with him I no longer was as nervous around him. I still often blushed and called him _kun_ but I tried not to think about it. "I just put some on! Oh hey who's this? Is it Neji? Hinata said you'd be coming over so I made you some ramen too!"

Poor Neji was overwhelmed by the boy and walked inside robotically.

I laughed and went to the stove, serving up the proper ramen (not the instant packs) that I'd taught Naruto to cook. "So you're in the year above us yeh? Is your teacher cool like Iruka-sensei is? Does your teacher like ramen? Iruka-sensei does!"

"No, I don't think he likes ramen," Neji says slowly.

Oops.

Naruto stands up suddenly, jolting the table they'd just sat at. "How can anyone not like ramen! Hinata your cousin says his teacher doesn't like ramen!"

"I heard," I said as I brought over the meals.

"Man how can he not like ramen," Naruto mused as he dug in. "Maybe he's never had Ichiraku's ramen! Hey Hinata-chan can you get Neji's teacher to Ichiraku's?"

"Maybe," I've gotten used to his quick speaking. Neji is looking at me as though I'm a god. "It's probably easier for Neji to get him there though."

I grinned triumphantly as Neji had Naruto's attention again. He sent me a death glare. "Neji-san! Can you get your teacher to come to Ichiraku's? Oh Neji have you had Ichiraku's? Oh no wait of course you have, Hinata's had Ichiraku's haven't you Hinata?"

And so the evening went on.

I think Naruto was growing on Neji.

…

Nah.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

It was my eighth birthday.

Eight years old, I couldn't believe it.

I'd lived longer in this life than my last.

"Naruto!" Iruka snapped in class, throwing an eraser at his sleeping form. "Wake up and tell me shinobi rule twenty-five!"

The idiot woke and smiled at Iruka. "Hey Iruka-sensei! What time is it?"

"Naruto!" I swear he was about to explode in rage.

"The twenty-fifth shinobi rule," I began. "Is that a shinobi must never show their tears."

Iruka calmed slightly and turned to me. "Thank you Hinata," then he turned back to the board.

I nudged Naruto in the side. "Hey Naruto, mind if Neji and I come over to your place this afternoon? I'll bring cake."

"Oh yeah! It's your birthday today isn't it Hinata-chan? Sure you can come over!" Naruto exclaimed. Somehow his whisper was as loud as his shout.

But most of the class had long since learnt to ignore Naruto's shouts. "Thanks, I'll see you later then."

Screw father, if he wasn't going to let me invite friends to my own party, then I was going to have my own.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Most of the night was spent helping Naruto with his homework. I didn't mind.

Naruto also got me a birthday present, a gift card type thing for Ichiraku's. "I asked the old man if I could give him some money for you, so you could eat there and I would've paid for it. So he gave me this."

I felt myself blush and Neji chuckled at my side. "Thank you Naruto-kun," I murmured out.

It turned out father was not very pleased with me when I returned home that night. "Where've you been Hinata?"

"I was with Neji, we were celebrating my birthday," I explained easily.

He frowned at me. "It was impolite to not greet your party guests."

"The stupid people you invite to my party are not _my _guests. They are not _my _friends, they're yours."

Hiashi fumed. "Go to your room, tomorrow you will handwrite apologies to all the guests you disappointed."

Glad for an escape I ran into my room, shutting the door with an audible _bang_.

The Ichiraku gift voucher lay crumpled in my hand.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

That year we began working with chakra. Most of the clan children had clearly begun years ago, because as we learnt the substitution jutsu both Shino and Sasuke perfected it the first day.

I didn't exactly have trouble, I was just so distracted by the rookie nine as they performed jutsu's around. Unsurprisingly I watch Naruto's failed attempts.

It frustrated me to no end that I couldn't help him, but there was no way I was risking the entire timeline by helping him. So instead I watched as he grew annoyed when he couldn't perform the jutsu, no doubt using far more chakra than necessary.

_It'll work out in the end_, I had to remind myself.

I turned back to Iruka-sensei as he waited for me to perform the jutsu.

Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog and then snake. Chakra flared throughout my body and I switched myself with a log. Iruka nodded approvingly, a smile lighting his face.

Over the next few weeks the final stages of my byakugan training concluded. If the subject wasn't trying to mask his points I could see all three hundred and sixty-one of them.

Father was very pleased.

Neji was pleased too.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

"Lee-san," I began one day. I'd decided to catch up with him again today, Neji was heading to Tenten's place so they could train together.

I wasn't sure what was going on there.

"How is your training going?"

This time when I asked the question, his face did not fall. "Hinata-san, I took your words into consideration and have focused on my taijutsu skills only. I'm currently ranked first in taijutsu for my year."

I gaped at him. "That's awesome Lee!" I shouted before pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you Hinata-san, without your support I would have simply given up on being a ninja."

I knew that wasn't true of course, Lee would have eventually met Gai and everything would have been okay. I just helped him find his path a little sooner.

"So," I started again. "Neji and I normally spar in the afternoons. It would be helpful to spar against someone who is as good at taijutsu as you are."

Lee's eyes widened. "Are you asking me to train with you?"

I nodded. "It would be helpful for all of us."

I wasn't sure whether to be excited or not. I was going to spar with a future green beastling of Konoha.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

"Itachi-san," I greeted as I joined him at the table. "How are you?"

He eyed me blankly. "Fine thank you Hyuga-san." With a scowl I told him to simply call me Hinata. To which he responded with a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Why did you call me here if you were just going to grunt the whole time?" I asked.

I'd tried to interact with Itachi as much as possible, but it's as if he was a robot. The few times he would ever show a glimpse of an emotion was when he came over with Sasuke.

Sasuke came over often now, he and I would do our school work together. Neither of us really enjoyed sparring against each other, and we weren't the kind of kids who play games.

He was probably my third closest friend, just behind Naruto and Neji.

"I've come to notice you are Sasuke's only friend outside of the clan," he explained. "I was just wondering how close of friends you two exactly?"

Why would he want to do that? "We've known each other since the first day of academy," I explain simply.

He nods. "I thought so."

"What's this about?" I ask, growing worried.

What happened to Itachi?

"I just wanted to meet you properly, see if you were right." He said as though it explained everything.

"Right for what?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell you."

And then it clicked.

The Uchiha Massacre.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

We'd been training to leech chakra into our hits for a few months now. Neither Neji nor I were having any difficulties. "You must know whether increasing, or decreasing the flow of chakra, would assist you more in battle."

Neji struck out with his leg, catching my shin. I felt the chakra seep into my tenketsu point, severing my control of my right foot. In retaliation I jabbed his left shoulders tenketsu point, forming a chakra coil within.

I pulled back before it could do too much damage, but it was enough to block the chakra flow to his arm. Neji swore and jumped away from me.

Hoheto nodded, his byakugan carefully watching the fight. "A perfect blow, both of you. Your control has improved dramatically."

We both relaxed into defensives stances, acknowledging his words. "Neji-san, strike her sixth tenketsu point in her heart."

I blanched. "But we've only just started learning to-"

Neji cut me off. "Do you trust me Hinata?"

"Of course, but this is stupid." I scoffed.

He smiled. "Don't worry then," he encouraged before he approached me.

I matched his stance, trying to defend myself as I knew Hoheto expected. I blocked his first few thrusts, chakra exploding from the blows in visible waves.

"The sixth tenketsu point in your heart," he gritted out as he struck my shoulder, putting me off balance. Because of that I was unable to block his palm as it connected with my chest.

I felt his chakra seep into my system, and watched as he created the coil within me.

It twitched in anticipation.

Neji let out a laugh.

The chakra coil faded and he pulled his hand back.

Hoheto grinned proudly. "Impressive work Neji-san," he announced.

Neji didn't pay attention though, he was staring at me. We both let our byakugan fade. "You okay?" he asked.

Never had I seen such control from Neji, sure he'd struck me before, but his cils were always flimsy and erratic. So I guess he _really_ didn't want to kill me.

I nodded. "I'll get over it. Good job."

He grinned. "You too."

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

It was half way through my eighth year of life (fifteen years in total) and I was expected to attend my chara training session with father. Because of the academy, our sessions only occurred twice throughout the week.

"Chakra strings don't require much chakra, any in fact. It's an extension of your network and with enough control you can transform this chakra so it becomes a physical limb, Hiashi explained as he watched me lift a pencil.

I'd never had much trouble with the chakra strings, my only issue was range. I couldn't stretch them farther than a few feet. "Therefore, maintaining and controlling not only practice chakra control, but also chakra manipulation, focus and adds another tool to your arsenal."

Ninja wire on the other hand, always managed to get tangled in my hands. So I'd asked Hiashi to help me control the chakra strings better. It served as a useful alternative for the frustrating wire.

Just as I stretched out further with the strings, to grab a book not far away, a piercing siren filled the air. I swore my heart stopped.

I didn't bother excusing myself, I bolted out of the room, enhancing my speed with chakra.

Some part of me felt guilty, couldn't I have done something to stop this from happening? But I knew I couldn't. This plan had been in motion far longer than I'd thought.

I reached the Uchiha compound after taking to the roofs of homes which normally were meant for genin or higher. The alarm was coming from one of the clans meating places, but I ginored it, heading straight for Sasuke's home.

The door was open, the lights within the home turned off. I didn't bother taking my time to be quiet. I charged in. "Sasuke!"

When I reached the room, my eyes snapped to the dead forms of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a cold voice demand, with the barest hint of surprise.

Itachi stood, looking as though he had just had his heart broken.

"Oh my gosh, Itachi," I crept forward without a care, ignoring the blade in his hands. I pulled his still from into mine, although he stood a few heads taller. "Itachi, you're okay Itachi."

He was still under my grasp. "I killed them."

"I know," I felt tears brimming in my eyes. How could someone force a boy to kill his entire family, his entire clan.

"I didn't kill Sasuke," he said brokenly.

Instead of words I simply pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes. "You need to leave before they find you. I'll take care of Sasuke, but you owe me an explanation."

I didn't really need an explanation, I already knew why he did it. But it would look weird if I didn't ask, it was already suspicious enough I wasn't stopping a murdered from leaving.

He nodded, and then turned and ran.

A whimper drew my attention, and I turned to a tortured looking Sasuke.

Damn Itachi, I was going to slap him when I next saw him. "It's okay Sasuke," I crouched next to him, pulling his unconscious form into my arms.

The anbu arrived soon after, and I weaved a tale of how I was coming to visit Sasuke and heard the siren. I explained how Itachi had told me he wanted to test himself, to become stronger.

And they believed me, having no reason not to.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Thank you for reading!

**Answer:**

If you woke up as a character in Naruto who would you marry? I would probably have woken as Ino, or perhaps Tsunade and marry either Gaara, Itachi or perhaps even Kakashi might be on the list XD

**Question:**

If you were to write a list of ten things you'd do in the Naruto-verse, what would be the top three things?

Reviews are like the sun on a cold day, they are like the rain on the weekend and like love when you are feeling down.


	3. Chapter 3: Doubts

**Summary: **What if you were to fall into the Naruto-verse and overtake the body of one of the main characters? What would you do? Would you try to fit in, or try to have fun? Si-OC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

****ALERT: This chapter has not been revised/nor Beta'd, so please excuse any flaws, ENJOY!****

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

"He's suffered severe trauma from the genjutsu placed on him, but other than that he is physically fine. He's free to go home given he has supervision at all times," The medic nin explained.

I squeezed the mute Sasuke's hand. "Of course, I'll stay with him."

When the nin nodded and signed the release papers, I was once again shocked by how trusting adults were of children in this world.

Sasuke clung to my hand tightly as we left the because he was now the sole heir of his clan, it had been deemed that staying with me, the heir to the Hyuuga, would be an unfair power balance.

So instead I'd scheduled a meeting for the Hokage to arrange some place for Sasuke to stay other than that awful Uchiha compound.

Sasuke was silent at my side as I stepped up to the chunin at the Hokage's door. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I'm here with Sasuke Uchiha for our meeting with the Hokage."

I was glad Sasuke was staring at the floor to miss the blatant looks of pity on the nin's faces.

They waved us in.

I'd met the Hokage once, when he came to the academy to greet us all in the beginning. So as I saw him I was once again shocked by his likeness to the show. "Thank you for arranging time for this Hokage-sama," I began remembering my manner lessons.

"It wasn't a problem," his eyes shifted to Sasuke. "So you wish to move from the Uchiha compound?"

For the two days Sasuke had been in hospital, he hadn't spoken. I assumed if I hadn't have been there to speak for him, he would have been talking. But he deserved to handle this however he wanted, and not be pressured into recovering as quick as he did on the show.

I cleared my throat. "Sasuke wishes to move into an apartment for the time being. I have also spoken with my father and he is happy to help with arrangements to allow me to stay with Sasuke."

"Is this what you want?" The Hokage checked.

He grunted in approval.

Sarutobi shifted through some papers. "I can arrange for an apartment soon, if you wouldn't mind staying for a few more moments to assist?"

I nodded and squeezed Sasuke's hands. _We're going to be okay Sasuke._ _You're not going to handle this alone this time_.

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

Sasuke began talking again three days after we had moved into his new apartment. Coincidentally the day he was returning to the academy. "Hinata-chan?" he called.

I lifted my head from my work. "Oh hey Sasuke."

"Kaa-chan normally makes my lunch," he begins, but his eyes begin to well with tears and he can't finish.

My heart aches for him and I send him a sad smile. "I can make some bento for you, then tonight I can show you how to cook?" He nodded and left the room.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

"Hinata-chan?"

I looked up from the pot I was stirring. "Hey Sasuke, how's it going?"

"Ani-" he cut himself off. "_That man_ usually lent me his kunai."

Ah, so he'd started the whole 'that man thing.'

"We can go shopping later," I offered He nodded and left the room.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

"Hinata?"

Closing my book I looked to see Sasuke standing with a book in his hand. "I used to read with Otou-san, can I join you?"

"Of course!" I patted the cushion next to me. He nodded and sat down, opening his book

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

"Hina-chan?"

My hands stilled and I let the chakra strings fade, the book dropping in the process. "Hiya Sasuke."

"I'm going to go and get some ramen, do you want some?" He offered, his mouth twitching slightly into a smile.

I grinned widely. "Sure Sasuke, thanks."

He nodded and left with a wave.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Neji and I kept blocking each others moves, he would try to strike my forearm I would hit it away, adding a burst of chakra in hope to damage his system.

Eventually we both would be able to hit tenketsu points with hardly a thought, simply leeching our chakra into their system and controlling it.

But for now the chakra glanced off harmlessly in a raw display of power.

We were both panting and soaked with sweat when Hoheto finally ordered us to stop. "Neji," he began. "Your blows are far stronger than hers, yet you do not overpower her?"

At this my cousin frowned. "I'm not sure why sensei."

He nodded. "Hinata has taken it upon herself to expel chakra when her blow locks with another. This increases both her force and her defense."

"Oh wow!" Neji turned to me with a grin. "I didn't know you could do that."

I shrugged. "I thought you knew, I only learnt to do it a few weeks ago from father."

Hoheto cleared his throat. "I will have to teach Neji this, why don't you take a break Hinata?"

"Yes sensei," I bowed and waved to Neji before hurrying out the room.

Hanabi was playing in the garden when I walked outside. She did not have to begin her training until she started in the academy, given I was going so well in my role of the Hyuuga heir.

This resulted in the girl being utterly adorable. "Onee-chan!" she cried, running up to me with glowing hands. "Look what I did!"

"Oh wow!" I grinned as I held her hand, it glowed in a bright blue chakra. "That's awesome Hanabi."

"I can do it just like you can!" she exclaimed proudly.

I smiled and focused chakra to my hand, holding it next to hers in comparison. "Well yours is brighter than mine."

"I like yours more," she announced before dragging me over to play with some butterflies.

It still always amazed me how I could move, how I had chakra, how I was _Hinata_.

And as I picked up my own butterfly, I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

My ninth birthday passed and my friends held a surprise party for me. A few weeks earlier I'd finally located Gai and introduced him to Lee. After that I'd run the hell away before they both could corrupt me and force me into a green jumpsuit.

Uncle Hizashi was very pleased with Neji and was constantly around him smiling and hugging him. I was so glad I'd prevented his death.

I'd moved back into the compound a few weeks before my birthday, confident Sasuke was finally okay. I hadn't been confident enough to stop Sasuke from hating his brother, because once again I was held back by the thought of, '_what if I messed up this timeline?_'

But he wasn't nearly as broody or angry as he had been in the series.

It was difficult to balance class time. I no longer sat with Naruto, nor did I sit with Sasuke. There was no way I'd be risking either of them having another reason to hate each other.

Instead I found myself sitting up the back with a quiet shino and a sleeping Shikamaru. Of course Chouji was there, eating his seemingly endless bag of chips.

"It seems Sakura and Ino are staring at you," Shino noticed during class.

My gaze drifted to the row behind where Sasuke sat, which was filled with fangirls. two of which were glaring at me. "They always do."

I swear I heard Shino chuckle.

Hmm, I added another thing to my list. Make Shino _laugh_.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Neji's eleventh birthday marked the first time I met the legendary sannin Jiraiya.

No surprise when I paid for both Neji and I's spa day, I spotted him peeking on the girls in the hot spring. "Pervert," I greeted as I waited for Neji to finish changing.

He jumped in surprise. "Aha you're a cute kid! What's your name?"

"My name is none of your concern pervert," I crossed my arms. "If you must know, my name is Hyuuga Hinata."

Jiraiya grinned. "Oh I've heard of you, the heir right? I heard you're a prodigy."

"Dont' change the subject," I sighed and rubbed my arm._ I shouldn't be uncomfortable_, I chastised myself. _He isn't like, a bag man, he's just eccentric._

But seeing him peeping on women that _I knew_, that I had passed in the street. It was… Different.

"It's research for my work!" he said in a way of explanation. "Aren't they beautiful?"

I would've been tempted to slap him if he hadn't taken on a rather dazed expression, drool dripping from the side of his mouth. "Sure, whatever. I'm just going to go now Ero-sennin."

He at least had the decency to wait a few moments before looking back through the peep-hole.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

"We should set Sasuke and Sakura up," Neji proposed. He had yet again just witnessed Sakura's (and the fangirls) nasty stalking behaviour. "She'd be so happy."

I shrugged. "Or we could set you up with Tenten."

Neji's face reddened and he punched me in the shoulder. "I could set you up with Naruto."

"Damn," I felt my cheeks warm and I let out a small smile. "Naruto is pretty nice."

"You're hardly ten!" Neji protested.

I let out a laugh. "Are you… telling me I'm too _young_ for a _boy_ Neji-nii-san?"

He shrugged and levelled me with a stare. "Yes."

"Well you don't have to, I like Naruto but I don't think I should-" I trailed off unsure how exactly to say 'I should date him'. Of course I liked Naruto, he was kind, funny, brave and not exactly painful to look at (let's just say I understood why Hinata had been _infatuated _with him.)

But… he was Naruto.

And I was simply some girl who'd died and been reborn into Hinata's body (of all things), I was in no position to take advantage of that. It wasn't _my _body. Yeah, I'd lived longer in _this _life as _Hinata_, but it wasn't _me_.

I was a sick girl who had no muscle nore fat, simply a sickly mass of bones and pale skin.

_That's _who I was, who I am.

I wasn't Hinata, I didn't _deserve _to be Hinata.

"You're right, we're too young," I said, ending the conversation.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

The realization had soon turned to an overwhelming feeling of guilt. I _wasn't_ Hinata. I shouldn't be making changes to the Naruto-verse, shouldn't be having fun when I'd _taken _some poor girl's life. Fictional or not.

Perhaps I had been reborn to change something. But I doubted it was so I could make friends and entertain the _idea _that I could ever _like _someone.

I already had a life. a sucky one at that, but it was something. It was _mine_.

Sasuke was the only one I talked to the next day. "Can I sit with you at lunch today?"

And I only answered because it would be _horribly _rude not to, considering what he had gone through. "Of course."

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Hoheto stepped back in surprise. "What did you say Hinata?"

"I can control the tenketsu points after I've removed my hand."

He blinked. "That is a very advanced technique that very few Hyuuga can do. Show me."

Neji stood at my side, silent. "Alright, watch."

Irritated that he didn't believe me, I placed my palm against Neji's shoulder and formed a coil before withdrawing my hand. Sensei had his byakugan activated.

I watched as my coil reacted to my will. With great effort I flared my chakra and the coil responded, slowing the flow of chakra in Neji's arm.

_Hinata couldn't do this_, a voice whispered in my head.

Of course, I responded. I'm not Hinata.

_Then why are you afraid to do anything. You're not Hinata,_ it continued._ This body doesn't belong to her, it belongs to you._

"It degrades fairly quickly," I explained, stopping my thoughts. "I can't control it from super far away or anything."

Neji was staring at his arm in shock. Hoheto gulped. "Once again, I know very few Hyuuga who can do this."

I'd learnt this in my own time, partly due to the fact I wasn't restricted by the conventional Gentle Fist style, given I wasn't a _true _Hyuuga.

Which was why Hinata would have never discovered this ability.

_This body doesn't belong to her, it belongs to you._ The whisper echoed in my mind.

"So, can you train me?"

Hoheto shook his head. "You're the first I've met who has this ability."

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

"Hey hey! This ramen is delicious!" Naruto shouted as he finished his third bowl. "Do you like it Hinata?

I grinned at him, pausing midway through my _first_ bowl. "Do you really have to ask that?"

He laughed and accepted his fourth helping of ramen. "Jiji said he was going to buy me ramen tomorrow! Want to come and have ramen again tomorrow?"

"Thanks but I have training after school." I'd made arrangements for more afternoons without training. Father agreed easily considering my progress.

_Hinata wouldn't be sitting here with Naruto._

I sighed mentally.

It was slowly dawning on me that I was doing a lot of things the real Hinata would never _actually _do. Maybe she would talk to Naruto if she hadn't been so scared.

Every Time I noticed something, it added to the list of things I'd been collecting. A list that I hoped would soon give me proof that this was _my _life. That I could live it how I wanted to.

For example, I was excelling in my training. I was friends with Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sasuke and I had yet to faint _once_.

"Hinata did you see the prank I did to Iruka's chair yesterday? It scared him so much that he spilt his drink!" Naruto laughed as he finished his fourth bowl of ramen.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe you didn't ask to me to help with that one."

He scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry Hinata, I didn't really think to ask."

_Hinata wouldn't play pranks on her teachers._

I may not have been the original Hinata, but was I worthy of being the _new _Hinata.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

I stepped into the dojo to see my Father slap Hanabi. "Do not talk back to your father child."

"Hiashi-sama!" I yelled, running to Hanabi's aid. I brushed away her hair and stared at the red mark on her cheek. "Are you okay?"

I felt father frown at me. "Hinata-chan leave her. She disobeyed my order."

"That doesn't mean you need to slap her!" I snapped, pulling her shaking form into my arms and standing to glare at him. "She's only five years old."

Father glared, his eyes hardening. "Are you questioning my actions child?"

"Yes," I said simply and left the dojo, taking Hanabi to her room.

I stayed with her, not returning to train.

It didn't matter who I was, I decided. I wasn't going to let anybody hurt my loved ones.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

I found myself taking Hanabi with me whenever I left the house. If I wasn't there to protect her, she was coming with me. "Your sister is adorable," Tenten exclaimed.

We watched as she charged at Naruto and the two fell to the ground. "I know, I can't believe she's my _sister._"

Tenten snickered. "You were pretty cute too, when Neji first introduced me to you."

"I could say the same about you," I poked her arm.

"You don't want to start this," she poked me back.

With a smirk I picked up a handful of mud at my side and smeared it along her chest.

She gasped.

_Haha get owned Tenten._

In retaliation she threw a handful of mud at me, but I'd already leapt up and was running. I ended up running into Naruto and we both went sprawling to the ground, we then were both splattered with mud from Tenten's second throw.

"What-" Naruto began, but I'd already leapt up and formed a hand seal, sending a burst of wind at Tenten, knocking her to the ground. I then scooped up a double-handful of mud and chucked it at her.

She squealed as it hit her, and I wiped at the mud splattered on my back. "Damnit Tenten, Neji got me this shirt for my birthday."

Hanabi giggled, joining the fight by throwing mud at Naruto. "No way Neji would buy a shirt for you."

I shrugged. "You're probably-"

I was cut off when Naruto threw mud at my face, some splashing into my mouth. "Ew Naruto! Oh my gosh I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh no!" Naruto shouted. I then, very comically, chased him around the park.

Neji laughed at the sidelines a moment before Hanabi and Tenten dumped a bucket (where'd they get that from) of mud on him.

"Haha Nii-san you look like you've been dumped in a pile of-" I shut up when Neji flickered out of existence for a moment, before appearing in front of me, a predatory smile on his face. "Poop."

He chuckled.

"Run Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

And run I did.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

My tenth birthday passed and it was the year of Neji's graduation. I didn't get to spend as much time with him, as his father began having extra training sessions with him.

It worked out well though, because I spent more time with Tenten. She was so incredibly talented with weapons, so I offered to help her with taijutsu.

I very much wanted to help Naruto and Sasuke, and I would, after they'd been placed on a team. Just imagine if I helped Naruto and he didn't get placed with Sasuke? Who would stop the emo-duck from being too much of a jerk?

But I had full intentions of teaching him the ass-kicking jutsu's he was worthy of. I only had to wait one more year…

"Your foot needs to be angled more this way," I bent and adjusted Tenten's foot. "Then in your next stance make sure you keep your legs bent. That's it."

She was a slow learner, because she wanted everything to be perfect before she moved on. I didn't mind too much, she was fun to hang out with. "The scrolls they gave us weren't nearly as detailed, thanks again Hinata."

I shrugged as I adjusted her position. "I did some extra reading in the clan libraries, also Hoheto-sensei helped a lot. It's like you and your weapons."

Of course I didn't want to specialise in bukijutsu, much like I was sure Tenten wouldn't want to specialise in taijutsu. "Hey Hinata, is Neji nervous about graduating?"

I frowned. "No I don't think so, why?"

She bit her lip as she slid into the next stance. "I'm worried I won't be placed on Neji's team."

Oh. Crap had I changed anything? By getting Lee to Gai earlier?

_No, he's still terrible at ninjutsu, and I hadn't affected Tenten much, not enough to warrant a change in her rank. _

"Why?" I asked, pushing away my worry.

She blushed. "I like him, I don't want to be on different teams because we won't see each other as much anymore."

I paused. "Wait, you _like _my cousin?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"Oh my gosh Tenten that's awesome! You have to ask him out! I'll get him to ask you out!"

"You'd do that?"

I gaped. "Of course! We're best friends!"

"I- I want to wait until he _wants _to ask me out," she explained carefully.

"I think he does," I replied in thought. "He's just, scared."

She snickered. "Neji isn't scared about anything."

I shrugged. "You'd be surprised what can scare you when you care about someone."

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Both Sasuke and I were waiting for everyone at the compound. I'd been tempted to offer the invite to Naruto instead of Sasuke, but I hadn't caught up with duck-butt in a while.

"Think they're going to pass?" I asked as I paced anxiously.

_Stop worrying_, I chastised myself.

He nodded. "Lee is the only one who may not, but I'm sure Gai has ensured his prodigee would pass."

"You're right," I agreed, but didn't stop pacing.

Then I saw three figures walking towards the compound gates, all of them with linked hands and shiny headbands. "Yes!" I shouted. "You guys did it!"

Tenten and Neji smiled at each other while Lee came up to me with teary eyes. "Had you not given me hope Hinata-chan! I would have never made it this far."

"No Lee, you made it this far because of _yourself_." I grinned and pulled him into a hug.

Sasuke nodded to Neji and Tenten. "Congratulations"

"Thanks Sasuke," Tenten smiled and walked over to me. "We find out our teams tomorrow."

Of course it was no surprise to me when the next day Tenten runs to me and cries happily over the fact she was in a team with _both _Neji and Lee.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Neji gazed up the stars in wonder. "You know Hinata, I sometimes forget you're only eleven years old."

"I'm nearly twelve," I comment.

"In a whole year," he corrects. "Anyway, you're so smart and brave. I feel like sometimes you're the one protecting me."

I shrug. "You always need someone to protect you."

"But you're there for everyone," he continues. "You took care of Sasuke after the massacre, you help Naruto, you taught Tenten, you protect Hanabi and you gave Lee something to aspire too. Then-" He trails off.

"Then what?"

He chuckles. "You're a year _younger_ than me, I long ago thought I would be _your_ big brother. But it feels like you're my big sister."

"We're cousins," I point out.

He shakes his head. "Don't do that Hinata. Stop being _old_."

I let out a laugh. "It's been a long time."

"What has?" He asks, turning to me.

"I'm what? Eleven years old. Eleven years old Nii-san, can you believe it?"

He grins. "Well I'm twelve."

"Yeah," I smile. "Tell me how much you love Hizashi-sama."

Neji frowns at the sudden change of topic, but he complies. "I love him more than I love myself, but not as much as I love you Hinata."

"So you love him a lot?"

He nods. "I love my father a lot."

And once again I felt my eyes sting with unshed tears. "I'm glad Nii-san. I'm glad."

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

The year of _my _graduation came, and nothing changed. Father didn't schedule more training sessions, I didn't train any more than normal in my own time. Neji didn't go away on too many missions, being only a newly made Genin.

Naruto didn't play as many pranks, but other than that nothing else happened.

Sasuke had moved back to the Uchiha district a long time ago, but a few weeks before our genin exam he invited me and Neji over.

He'd only ever had me over.

"Wow, this is a lovely house," Neji remarks as we make our way to the dining area. Sasuke had made a feast for us. I was glad I'd taught him how to cook.

Sasuke's mouth twitched. "Thanks Neji, I go shopping every now and then, Hinata helped me redecorate as well."

"So, Nii-san, did you catch Tora again?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No today Gai-sensei just wanted to train."

Sasuke dished out the rice and fish. "Who's Tora?"

"I found out about Tora when Neji came home with scratches," I explained vaguely.

Neji grinned. "Look forward to becoming a genin Sasuke."

Duck-butt to his credit, looked nervous for a moment. "What missions do you get?"

"Painting, repairing, gardening, babysitting, mostly just chores really," he explained as he took his plate with a thanks.

I took mine and breathed in it's smell. "This smells divine."

"Thanks, I picked up some herbs and I only bought the fish today." Sasuke dug into his meal and Neji was already halfway through it.

"So Sasuke," Neji spoke up after a few moments. "Whose team do you hope to be in?"

Sasuke glanced at me, an unidentifiable emotion in his eye. "Hinata's of course. She's strong, I won't have to do all the work."

Neji glances at me, something hidden in his eye as well. "Don't expect me to save your ass too often Duck-but," I joke.

He smirks. "Don't worry, I'm sure neither of us will need saving."

_It's alright to joke now_, I think. _You won't have to face what he will. You will have your own problems on team Kurenai_.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Naruto was three seats in front of me and looking utterly lost. I wanted terribly to give him the answers to the written part of the exam. I wished I had of helped him study.

_It will work out okay_, I had to tell myself.

Sasuke was next to me, and at different questions he would grunt. Only I would understand was that he was basically snorting at the ease of the questions.

I myself had already finished, with ten minutes of the forty left.

It hadn't hit me until now, I _wasn't_ going to be on Naruto's team. I'd have to listen to their recounts of their missions. I would hardly see them anymore.

"Time's up," Iruka shouted. "If you'll all leave your exams on your desk for collection, follow me outside."

As I passed Naruto, I couldn't help but glance at his sheat. He hadn't written anything.

The taijutsu part of the exam was as easy at the written. First we passed a series of physical examination, running, climbing, jumping and then we had a spar with a chunnin instructor.

I hadn't met the teacher I faced before.

"It's a simple assessment, defensive and offensive moves are required," Iruka explained before nodding to the man.

At first he was on offense and I blocked his attacks with the standard academy taijutsu. Then he pushed a little harder, forcing me to throw in some advanced stances. After a few moments I assumed he must have deemed me capable for he stepped back.

It was my turn then.

I charged at him, throwing a punch that flowed into a knee jab to his stomach. Of course being chunin, he blocked it. With a grunt I dropped to the floor and swept out his legs.

I suppose it took him by surprise, had I moved too fast?

Iruka soon ended the match and we moved onto the final part of the exam. the ninjutsu part.

By the end of the day I had passed and I waited outside with my headband.

I decided to wear it around my neck, like Hinata had.

When Sasuke joined me, headband clutched in his hand, we were both basically drowned in excitement and happiness.

So when Naruto came out, without a headband, I felt incredibly guilty.

"Naruto, what happened?" I asked as I walked up to him.

He didn't answer, just pushed passed me.

Shit.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Instead of returning home that night, I waited for Naruto at his apartment.

He'd given me a key long ago, so I spent the night cleaning up and preparing a feast of ramen for him. I also went out and bought him new kunai, disgusted that he'd had to repair his 'new' ones.

Damn shopkeepers.

Eventually the door opened, right in time too, I was serving up the food.

"Naruto!" I shouted, smiling at the headband in his hand. "You did it!"

He blinked at me. "Yeah."

I watched as he sat down, ignoring the ramen. I was confused for a moment, before I remembered.

He found out about Kurama tonight.

"Naruto," I said as I sat with him. "You know I love you right?"

_Love him _and_ like him_. He didn't need to know that right now though.

He sniffles.

"I'm here for you, no matter what." I told him. "I promise you."

And then I pulled him into a hug and didn't let him go.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that ramen?"

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Thank you for reading!

**Answer:**

3. Meet everyone! (Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gaara ETC)

2. Save Itachi's life! (somehow)

1. Make sure the story ends happily!

**Question:**

In the Naruto world, how would you dress? (what weapon? what clothes? etc)

Reviews are like the sun on a cold day, they are like the rain on the weekend and like love when you are feeling down.


	4. Chapter 4: Mission

**Summary: **What if you were to fall into the Naruto-verse and overtake the body of one of the main characters? What would you do? Would you try to fit in, or try to have fun? Si-OC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

****************IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!******************

So I've noticed you guys sometimes worry about when I'm next/ whether I'm even going to update, so I've decided…

To make a twitter account!

**SPCMRose**

This will be the easiest way to be notified when I update stories along with!

Awesome bonuses!

(Interact with me: ask questions, post fav quotes, give opinions on chaps that will be

replied to ASAP!)

(News: What story I'm working on/when it's coming out)

(Previews of chapters to come out!)

So follow me on twitter for the easiest way to keep track of my stories!

****************THANKS FOR READING!******************

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

"Good morning father," I greeted as I sat for breakfast.

I'd changed my look once more, but not by much.

A long baggy t shirt that stretched to my knees, deep red and black tights. My headband hung at my neck and my hair was tied into not one, but two braids that joined at the back in an artistic tangle that Kotone created.

He nodded. "I'm pleased to hear you passed with flying colors."

I swallowed some milk. "When did you hear that?"

"Iruka came earlier this morning, per my request." He scooped some food onto his plate and nodded to Kotone-san who poured him some tea. "I hear you will be placed into your team today, congratulations on finishing with the highest grades out of the studying kunoichi."

Oh wow. I'd done that well?

"Thank you father," I nodded and finished off my glass of milk.

We ate in silence for a few moments.

"As you know you're expected to continue your training. We will accommodate for your missions and team training."

I nod. "Yes father."

"Now that you're older, I expect you to organise your commitments of course," he continued. "Now, hurry off to the academy and I expect you to tell me every single detail of your day when you return home."

_Damn_, I thought as I hurried out of the house. _My father is scary._

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

"Congratulations everyone," Iruka droned. "Now listen out for your name."

Iruka was clearly over our year of students.

Sasuke sat behind me and Naruto next to me. I squeezed Naruto's hand. "Have fun with your team."

He nodded.

"Team seven, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke glanced at me, and I was shocked to see the disappointment in his eyes. "It'll be okay," I promised him. "Have fun with Sakura!" I sang as Iruka began again.

"Team eight, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

Shino glanced down at me and I waved at him happily.

To which he simply nodded in acknowledgement.

Kiba was complaining how he got stuck with 'the training try hards' but I didn't care.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

"Kurenai-sensei!" I sang happily as she greeted us in one of the many classrooms.

She frowned. "How did you know my name?"

Oh right, oops.

"I heard father say it once," I quickly backtracked.

She nodded accepting and leaned against the wall. "Well, my name is Yuhi Kurenai, I've only recently just become a jounin, so I hope we can all grow and train together. I love takowasa and my hobby is… well, that doesn't matter."

"When are we going to start a mission?" Kiba all but shouted. "Shino and Hinata have shown off enough in the academy, and I want my turn to show everyone how awesome Akamaru and I are, right boy?"

Akamaru yipped happily and Shino shifted at my side. "I'm sure Kurenai-sensei knows what's best Inuzuka-san. There is no need to be impatient."

Everyone turned to Kurenai expectantly.

"Well.." She frowned in thought. "It's too late to do anything today. Tomorrow you can meet me at training ground 8, and enjoy a little tracking test."

"Test?" I asked. I didn't know Kurenai issued a test for her team.

She nodded. "I'll explain the rules for it tomorrow, for now though-" She pulled out three scrolls from the satchel she'd brought and passed them to us. "Study these basic team formations, you must have them memorised by the end of the week."

"Homework?" Kiba growled. "Lame."

Shino bristled. "Battle formations are very useful, not only do they utilise the best defense-"

"Kiba," I interrupted Shino to glare at the Inuzuka. "If you're going to act like an arrogant idiot then you're going to die on missions. Simple as that."

Kurenai cleared her throat. "Alright. I'll meet you all tomorrow morning."

Once she was gone Kiba left after her, grumbling about _stupid girls_ and _crazy bug boys_. I turned to Shino and grinned. "Want to come back to my place and read this scroll? Kotone-san makes the best yakisoba."

"I have to return home to check on my kikaichu, but I can meet you within the hour." He said as he stood to leave.

I grinned at him. "Alright! Catcha later Shino-_kun_." I added with a teasing smile.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

"Here," I pointed to the sixth formation on the scroll. "See this one? We could use this for tracking. It would be perfect. I'm on the right, so I have a perfect vantage point for my Byakugan. You're to the left and towards the back, so you won't be focused first. Then Kiba is at the front."

Shino glanced at my scroll. "There are more formations than I'd originally suspected. All of them seem to each have their own advantages and disadvantages."

"I'll take that as 'awesome idea Hinata!'" I giggled and continued to read the finer details of the formation.

So far we'd nearly finished reading half of our scrolls, but it was getting late so I doubted we would finish them. "Hey Shino-kun, think we should take a break now? I wanted to introduce you to my sister before you left."

"Of course," Shino agreed easily and we rolled up our scrolls before he followed me into the hall.

Hanabi had just finished training, and was lying on the cool floor of her room, but her head snapped to the door when we entered and she smiled lightly. "Hey Onee-san!"

"How are you squirt?" I grinned as I pulled her into a hug. "This is Shino by the way, he's on my team."

She frowned as I pulled back, glancing at the boy. "Aburame Shino?" Hanabi guessed.

"Yes," Shino nodded. "You must be Hanabi."

My sister grinned and turned back to me, placing something in my hand. "What's this?"

"I made it today," she explained as I gazed at the object. "It's a carving of a flower, from the prunus serrulata."

I smirked. "Cherry blossom huh? When'd you start using such fancy words?"

She giggled as Shino moved to peer at the carving, adjusting his goggles. "It's very accurate."

"He means 'that's so pretty Hanabi-chan!'" I translated.

Hanabi smiled and crawled back a bit so her back was against her bed. "Father wasn't here at all today, nor was mother."

"Huh," I frowned. "They aren't back yet either."

She shrugged. "Kotone-san said they would be back in a few days. I suppose they had to go out of town again."

"Yeah, but that's good for us." I added.

Father was still horrible to both of us. I could tolerate him, but I definitely could not watch as he abused my sister. So of course I always stopped him, and luckily I was performing well enough that he didn't punish me too badly for my disobedience and interference.

Shino shifted at my side and I focused again. "There's some food still on the table if you want some. I'm going to walk Shino out now okay?"

"Alright, see you Shino-san," she stood and hugged me. "Bye Onee-san."

Both Shino and I watched as she ran out the room. "You have a nice sister." Shino stated.

"Yeah she's great isn't she?" I asked as we headed in the opposite direction, to the door. "Cute as a button."

Shino wasn't sure how to respond to that statement.

I had a lot of work to do if I was going to help the bug user come out of his shell.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

"Your mission," Kurenai explained as she placed a clear bucket under the stream of the waterfall (conveniently located at the rim of the ground we trained at). "Is to find me, and then immobilize me. The first person to do this passes and the rest of you will be sent back to the academy."

Kiba frowned. "You're right here."

"No," Shino said. "That is her clone."

Kurenai smirked. "Well done Shino. Now, you have until this bucket overflows with water, when that happens your time runs out."

"What happens if our time runs out?" I ask, growing nervous.

"You fail my test." She said simply before the clone faded out of existence.

Kiba began running straight away. "See you losers! I'm going to find sensei first!"

I hadn't exactly thought about how to deal with Kiba. But with my twelve years of knowledge in this world, and including the seven from my previous life, I was hoping I'd come up with something soon.

"We should get moving soon," Shino began. "Why you ask? Because the longer we give Kurenai-sensei to hide, the harder she'll be to find."

Surprised, I turned to him. "But she said only one of us will pass."

Although I knew that wasn't the case, having realized Kurenai's testing methods were similar to Kakashi's, I hadn't thought Shino would be willing to risk being sent back to the academy.

"I don't mind if I pass or fail, to be honest I've assessed your skills over the years, and come to the conclusion that you deserve to pass more than I," Shino said.

It took a moment to understand what he meant, but when I did a huge grin grew on my face and I pulled Shino into a hug. "You are so awesome Shino! I love you, you crazy bug-boy!"

"Hinata-chan…" He trailed off.

"Nope. I'm going to hug you for _at least _another ten seconds."

"Hinata…"

"Shino."

He made a sound, what I assumed was a sigh, and I pulled back. "Alright well, do you have a plan?"

"I planted a kikaichu on the real Kurenai," Shino said as he smoothed down his coat. "Unfortunately we're not close enough for my male kikaichu to track yet but she has left a trail of chakra, that I hope you will be able to follow with your byakugan."

Wow. Shino really was awesome.

I focused my chakra and soon was rewarded when my byakugan activated. "Alright. I can see it, follow me."

The trail was faint, but I could make out the pulsing blue line that ran from the training grounds and through the many streets. "She went up to the roof's here."

"Let's go then" He announced.

To my amazement, Shino leapt off the ground and _ran up the building_. Who knew he had such awesome chakra control? I followed after him quickly and then we followed the trail again.

"Shino-kun," I said after a few moments. "Kiba's down there," I pointed to where said gennin was sniffing around, looking lost.

Shino thought for a moment before turning and continuing the way we were heading. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Kiba-san left us, clearly he does not appreciate our tracking abilities." He jumped the gap between two buildings and I hurried after him.

The Inuzuka boy was extremely arrogant, but I knew he was faster than the two of us. Not only was I sure his training focused more on speed than strength, but he also had Akamaru. I wasn't sure Shino and I would be able to incapacitate our sensei without his help.

"We need him," I said suddenly. "Teamwork Shino, his skills are far more appropriate for capturing Kurenai than ours are."

And if I had to guess, Shino was furious when I jumped off the building to land next to the boy and his dog. "Kiba! We know where she's gone. Come with us, we need your help to trap her."

"We don't need his help," Shino mumbled when he landed next to me.

To my annoyance the boy crossed his arms and sneered. "No way am I helping you two losers. I'm going to find her first."

"Kiba," I tried again. "We're a team now, you can't finish this test without us."

I nudged Shino and he shot and icy glare at me (behind his glasses), but turned back to Kiba. "We need your help. Why you ask? Because Kurenai wouldn't give us a test if she thought we could pass it without each others help. Why else would she give us a _three person_ group formation scroll?"

For a moment I thought Kiba might agree and help us, but he quickly donned an arrogant smirk. "Kurenai-sensei didn't consider that we're stronger than any other genin team. Right Akamaru?"

The dog yipped and they ran off _again_.

I let out a series of curses before jumping back onto the roof to follow the trail. "I _know _we're not going to be able to pass this test without that _bastard_," I spat angrily as Shino followed me.

Why did he have to make this so _difficult_? I just wanted to become stronger, how else was I going to help anyone? I never thought I might not even _make it_ a day in this team.

"It will be alright Hinata-san," shino comforted, although I _knew _he was as frustrated as I was.

I sighed and formed a slight smile for my new friend. "I hope so Shino-kun."

The trail continued to wind around Konoha, but we finally found the end of it. "We're back here?" I asked in surprise.

Kurenai stood, in the middle of our training grounds.

"Is it the real Kurenai?" Shino asked.

I nodded. "It's her."

"What do we do now?" He wondered.

Kurenai was watching us with curious eyes and I felt Shino grow agitated next to me.

We needed a plan. I knew Shino could eventually incapacitate our Sensei given enough time, but with my heightened vision I could see the bucket was almost full. So that was out of the question. I doubted even with all my training I would be strong enough to beat Kurenai in a taijutsu battle.

But with Shino's help…

"I'm going to go in Shino," I told him. "See what she can do."

He nodded by my side and I activated my byakugan once more.

With careful steps I approached our sensei until I was only a few feet from her.

"You found me," Kurenai states.

In answer I nod and drop into a Gentle Fist stance.

She doesn't move.

The aim of this was to see what her limit was, so it didn't matter too much who went first. That in mind I charged at her.

For the first few minutes Kurenai simply dodged my attacks, much to my frustration. She was fast, incredibly so, and I knew I didn't stand a chance.

And then, there was a trickle at the edge of my mind.

I didn't realise at first, but slowly the world around me grew darker, as though it was becoming night. And when she started attacking back, poking at the holes in my defences, I knew I was screwed.

_Genjutsu_, I finally realised when it became harder to see what I was doing. The world tinged blue, my byakugan picking up on the chakra in the genjutsu.

"Hinata!" Shino called, shocking me out of my thoughts and I jumped back from Kurenai, quickly dispelling the genjutsu and retreating to join Shino at his side.

I leant against him, gasping for air.

He pulled out a water bottle from his coat and I gulped it down greedily.

Kurenai suddenly turned and I looked to where she did, seeing Kiba emerge from the forests edge. "Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba yelled. "I found you!"

"We found her first you dumbass!" I shouted angrily.

Shino bristled by my side. "Perhaps you should have followed us when we asked Kiba. For it seems our time is almost out."

As he said that both Kiba and I noticed the bucket was full and almost about to overflow.

With an angry yell Kiba reacted, charging at Kurenai.

Only to freeze suddenly.

"I am disappointed," Kurenai said. "Why did you not join your teammates Kiba?"

He didn't say anything though, and reluctantly I activated my byakugan again.

Yup. He was in a genjutsu.

"Kurenai-sensei," Shino said.

Oh shit, would you look at that?

Our sensei turned to Shino. "Yes?"

"Did you not notice the kikaichu?"

I suppressed a snicker as Kurenai realized her chakra had depleted significantly and Kiba was released from the genjutsu. "Hell yeah Shino! You're so badass!"

"Impressive," Kurenai states genuinely. "But I'm afraid you have failed my test."

With a gasp I turned to the bucket, we had in fact, run out of time.

Shattered, I fell to my knees. Kiba started yelling in anger immediately whilst Shino stood in disbelief.

"You've both done well, Hinata you're taijutsu skills are remarkable for someone of your age and you have wonderful control over your chakra and your dojutsu." She then turned to Shino. "Shino, you have a remarkable grasp of strategy and your kikaichu are truly extraordinary."

Then she turned to Kiba. "Unfortunately, it seems you all lack a key fundamental skill. Teamwork."

My head snapped up in outrage. "We tried sensei! Kiba, the dumbass, wouldn't follow us!"

"Then you should have followed him," Kurenai argued.

Ah. Snap I guess…

"Kurenai-sensei, with all due respect, Kiba had utterly no idea where he was going." Shino pointed out.

Kiba growled. "I so knew where I was going! I made it here, didn't I?"

"Yeah, right when we were out of time!" I spat back.

This was so stupid. How the hell did team eight pass in the first place?

Akamaru yipped at me and I glared right back at the mutt. Suddenly it all became too much, and to my horror tears sprung up in my eyes. "I don't want to go back to the academy," I cried and wiped at my eyes. "I've worked so hard."

"Damnit," Kiba swore and scratched his head. "I'm sorry Hinata."

Shino glared at him, as much as he could whilst wearing glasses. "It's too late now isn't it? If you had of followed us, perhaps all three of us would have been able to beat Kurenai-sensei."

The field grew silent again and I tried my best to stop whimpering.

I was exhausted after the days events and it didn't help to know that I was about to be sent back to the academy. Father would be furious, and Neji would be _so _disappointed.

"Sensei," Kiba spoke up, quieter this time. "Can we try again? I don't want Hinata and Shino to be sent back to the academy because I didn't help them."

Kurenai considered his words before turning to us. "Come over here, Hinata and Shino."

We did, Shino holding my hand in comfort.

Kiba watched us as we approached, and I could swear there was genuine regret in his eyes. "I really am sorry Hinata. You guys are right, I really messed up."

"Thanks Kiba, I guess." I wiped my eyes again and sniffled one last time.

Kurenai watched us a moment longer before sighing and pulling out a timer. "You have ten minutes, if you're still standing after that, you pass."

"Wait, what?" Kiba asked but it didn't matter.

Shin straightened by my side, no doubt in a genjutsu and Kiba was suddenly assaulted by another genjutsu. Kurenai then created a clone, and one went after Shino, the other after Kiba.

Oh dear…

Well, both of them were immobilized, and it wasn't like I had enough chakra left to break both of the illusions.

So what else could I do?

The answer came to me just as one of the Kurenai reached Kiba.

Taijutsu…

again…

Somehow I managed to block Kurenai as I grabbed Kiba and dragged him next to Shino, both of them collided and fell to the ground.

"This is _so _unfair," I complained as I faced the two Kurenai.

Both eyed me carefully. "Hinata-chan. You have a choice. Pick two people. Both people will pass and remain genin, while the other will be banned from becoming a genin for the rest of their life."

"Why do I have to choose?" I asked.

A small smile grew on her face. "Because I have no doubt that _you _will lead whoever you choose."

"So you think I'll choose myself to stay?" I asked with a scoff. "I may want to become a genin, but not at the price you're offering."

"So you choose Kiba and Shino then?" She asks, somewhat surprised.

Do I choose them over myself? Am I willing to never become a ninja again?

Hell no.

But I don't have to be a ninja of _Konoha_ to protect those I love. I can still train without a rank… right?

"Uh. Sure…" I say.

Kurenai suddenly smiles. "You've done well Hinata-chan."

Suddenly the world flashes white and I'm blinded for a moment.

When I open my eyes again, I'm standing next to Shino, back where I had been standing a few moments ago.

"You've all passed," Kurenai says.

Kiba suddenly glances around in confusion. "What the hell?"

"Under genjutsu, I asked all of you to pick two people to continue as genin. None of you picked yourselves." Kurenai explained.

I gaped and pointed at Kiba. "Even the dumbass?"

She frowned at what I said but nodded.

"Wow," Kiba smirked at me. "Can't believe you think I'm as selfish as the Uchiha bastard."

"Don't talk about Sasuke like that!" I shout. "Only I get to criticise duck-butt!"

Kiba laughs as our sensei just ignored our antics. "All of you have passed, well done. I'll see you all here, tomorrow, eight sharp."

"Alright Kurenai-sensei. Thank you." Shino said as the woman body flickered away.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

"And then Kiba was so confused, but Kurenai said we passed! I can't believe dumbass would give up his chance of becoming a ninja for us," I laughed as Sasuke handed out more dango.

Naruto frowned. "Well Kakashi-sensei wouldn't let me eat!" He complained.

"That's because you're a dobe," Sasuke teased.

I held up my hand before either of them could start. "Alright! I know I've never introduced either of you two, but it's time you both know I'm best friends with both of you. So I want you both to try to get along okay?"

"You're best friends with the bastard?"

"You're best friends with the dobe?"

This was going to be _great_.

"Yes," I said. "Both of you stop calling each other that."

"He started it," Naruto pointed out and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

How to do this?

"Alright. We need to discuss some things," I said. "Firstly, both of you are strong. For example, I know Naruto is awesome at ninjutsu and is brilliant at thinking on the spot. Sasuke is incredible at taijutsu and is an awesome strategist."

"Secondly," I hold up two fingers. "Both of you need to realise that together, you can beat anyone you _want_. Naruto, you have an insane amount of stamina and a fierce determination that makes up for Sasuke's lack of those two. And Sasuke, he is incredibly skilled in area's that Naruto never will be. You both make up for each others weaknesses."

Naruto grinned. "Haha, I'm better than Sasuke at ninjutsu!"

"That's not what she meant do-" Sasuke cut himself off and I smiled at him gratefully.

I looked at Naruto, and then Sasuke. "You can have a rivalry, but if I _hear _either of you teasing the other in anything other than a _friendly _manner I'm never going to speak to either of you again."

Sasuke gaped at me and Naruto frowned.

"Now, am I staying here tonight Sasuke?" I asked. I didn't want to go home tonight, knowing father would want to interrogate me on my day.

Everyone was pretty much used to me staying with Sasuke now.

He shrugged.

"You're having a sleepover with the bas-Sasuke?" Naruto asked in surprise. I smiled at him as well, he was making an effort too.

I nodded. "I don't really want to talk to my father tonight. I just want to sleep."

"Oh, yeah…" Naruto trailed off uncertainly.

I frowned.

Oh right, I normally stayed with Naruto on tuesdays.

"Sasuke, can Naruto stay here too?" I asked.

He shrugged again. "I have enough bedrolls, if that's what he wants."

"Really?" Naruto asked in surprise. "That's so… nice."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Just… don't talk about it."

I grin smugly. "You two are going to be the best of friends. This is awesome!"

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

The next morning I head with Sasuke and Naruto to their training grounds early. Sakura is there when we arrive and she gawks at Sasuke and Naruto laughing _together_.

"Hey Sakura!" I greet and sit down, Naruto and Sasuke joining me as they continue their conversation.

Sakura frowns. "Hello Hinata. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd come and hang with you guys until I need to meet my team. Apparently you guys start earlier than us." I glance around the field. "Where's your sensei?"

Naruto turns to me. "Kakashi-sensei is always late. He won't be here for another three hours."

"Oh, okay," I say.

Sasuke smiles with Naruto and whispers something to him, to which Naruto lets out a chuckle.

"What the hell happened?" Sakura suddenly speaks up. "Sasuke-kun why are you talking with Naruto?"

My raven haired friend frowns and shrugs, much to Sakura's annoyance.

"We're staying at your place tonight, alright Naruto?" I whisper to him.

Sasuke looks at me in surprise, but he doesn't disagree. "Ah… okay Hinata-chan."

"Good. I'll meet you here after I finish training. I want to teach you guys some things okay?"

"Alright Hinata," Sasuke agrees and waves at me as I get up.

"I'll see you guys later. Have fun with them Sakura!" I turn and start walking away, waving back when Sakura mumbles a goodbye.

Kiba and Shino are leaning against a tree when I reach them. I lean against Kiba's shoulder, much to his surprise. "What's up dumbass?"

"Do you have to call me that?" Kiba drones as I pick Akamaru off his head.

The dog growls but when I start scratching behind his ear he calms down. "Well, I need to call you _something_."

"Call me _Kiba_," he spits.

I giggle. "No thanks, I'm good with dumbass. Don't you agree Shino?"

"Hn."

I glance at him, and notice he's grinning behind that collar of his.

Kurenai appears at the edge of the field and I turn to Kiba, handing Akamaru back. "Promise me you won't be an arrogant dumbass today, Kiba?"

"So you're calling me Kiba now?" He smirks and I tug on his earlobe, resulting in him yelping in pain. "Alright, alright. I won't be a dumbass. Promise."

I nod. "Good."

"Good morning Team Eight," Kurenai greets us. "Today we will spend the first half training, the second half you will be completing a mission."

Shino nods, accepting, but Kiba groans. He cuts off when I shoot him a look.

"To begin, I want Kiba to spar with Hinata, taijutsu only. Shino, I want you to assess their weaknesses and strengths." Kurenai gestures to the field.

I frown. "Can I use juuken?"

"Yes, with an extension of your byakugan. In saying that, Kiba you may work with Akamaru."

Pleased with this, both of us make our way to the middle of the field and Shino watches us.

Kiba, I soon find out, is insanely fast and agile. I'm stronger though, and my blows are far more accurate. I'm able to block of his tenketsu points in area's he doesn't defend, and soon enough Kurenai calls of the spar. "Wow Kiba, you're terrifying. You may even be faster than Kurenai-sensei."

"You're not that bad either," he says reluctantly.

Kurenai steps up to us. "Shino, tell them."

"Hinata-san," Shino begins after adjusting his glasses. "You're perfection of your chosen taijutsu styles, both academy basic and - from what I can tell - juuken. You have incredible strength and accuracy, but you lack improvisation. When Kiba performed some of his own clan's techniques you did not know how to react."

Kurenai nods. "You need more experience in spars, that's all. Eventually you'll be able to react to different styles and techniques better."

"And Kiba, you have profound agility, and your synchronization with Akamaru is admirable. Unlike Hinata, you don't often rely on stances and accurate movements, instead you tend to lash out without any real goal in mind." Shino looked evenly at Kiba.

"So…" I trailed off. "We're the perfect match!"

Kiba looks at me in shock and my cheeks burn when I realize what I said. "Not in that way, I mean as partners!" His eyes widen. "Fighting partners! you know what I mean!"

To my astonishment, Shino _laughs_.

Kurenai soon joins him, along with Kiba and I groan. "You guys suck."

"Alright," Kurenai says after a moment. "I want you all to run around the field as many times as possible in the next two hours."

Shino and I share a glance before we start running with Kiba.

Kurenai pulls out a scroll from her pocket as we do, summoning three water bottles for us.

By the time we're done I'm glad she thought to bring them out.

I collapse at Shino's feet, the bug boy hardly seems to be fazed by the workout. Kiba actually looks like he wants to run some more. "Boys are crazy," I mumble.

"Once you find the energy to stand again Hinata-chan," Kurenai starts in amusement. "You all can perform fifty sit-ups, push-ups and jumping jacks."

Argh! This woman was insane!

"You're the worst sensei ever!" I complain after my forty-second push-up.

Kiba scoffs. "You've never even had a sensei Hinata."

"I can guess!" I argue.

Shino moves to his jumping jacks. "Kiba is right, Hinata-san."

"You're siding with him?" I ask, incredulous.

He shrugs.

Kurenai watches on, entertained, as we finish off her training. When we're done Kiba _finally _looks exhausted.

I myself just want to go to sleep, although I must admit the more training we did, the easier it became. I pushed myself all the time when I trained, but it was always through juuken strikes or byakugan training. I'd never just _run_ to exhaust myself.

"Alright. I went to the Hokage Tower earlier to pick up your mission scroll," she rolls out the scroll and clears her throat. "Our mission, is to retrieve a lost necklace."

I frown. "That's it?"

"Of course not," Kurenai smiles.

Oh dear.

"You're going to do it blindfolded," she turns to Shino and Kiba.

They gasp. "What?"

"Hinata must direct you, seeing as even blindfolded, she can still see with her byakugan activated." Kurenai hands them both blindfolds.

I watch in confusion as they tie the blindfolds off and Kurenai hands me the scroll. "Direct them to the area and get them to find the necklace."

"How are they going to find it if they can't see?" I ask.

She nods. "That's just it. You will have to find it, and then direct them to it. Once you retrieve it, you'll have to direct them back to the Hokage Tower."

"This is going to be easy," I scoff and stand in front of the boys. "Alright! Follow my voice!"

And they do.

Kiba practically runs, dragging Shino at his side.

This was too easy.

Something's going to happen, I know it.

After two hours of prolonged travel, we reach the area, a playground. I start searching for the necklace.

"Looking for this?"

I look up, hardly surprised to see Kurenai dangling a necklace in front of me. "Sensei, may I have the necklace please?"

"Of course," Kurenai nods to the ground. "Find the right one though."

And there, dotting in the grass of the park, are hundreds of necklaces.

Ah. "You really are the worst sensei," I groan and activate my byakugan.

After ten minutes I realise that I can't tell the difference between the necklace clones. None of them have a difference in chakra, so I can only assume that she's messed with all of them.

How annoying…

"Hinata-san?" Shino calls. "You haven't given a direction for a while."

"Kurenai made clones of the necklace," I explain as I approach them. "I tried telling the difference with my byakugan, analysing their chakra levels. But it's too difficult."

Kiba steps forward. "Where are they?"

"Right at your feet," I point, although he can't see.

He nods and bends down, sniffing at the pieces of metal.

After a few minutes, Kiba grabs the necklaces he had smelled and crushes them in his hands. After a moment they fade from existence. "How'd you know?" I ask, surprised.

"I can only smell Kurenai's scent on these ones." He moved to the next few necklaces, repeating the process.

Shino nods. "He's smart. We can't break all the necklaces, just in case one of them is the real one. So he'll find the right one when one of them has more than just Kurenai's scent."

"Oh," I say. "That's really smart. Good job dumbass."

"Stop calling emt hat!" Kiba snaps from a few feet away.

Resigned, I help Shino to the ground and we sit back to back, in wait of Kiba to find the real necklace.

Who'd have thought a D-rank mission would be so difficult?

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Thank you for reading!

****************IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!******************

So I've noticed you guys sometimes worry about when I'm next/ whether I'm even going to update, so I've decided…

To make a twitter account!

**SPCMRose**

This will be the easiest way to be notified when I update stories along with!

Awesome bonuses!

(Interact with me: ask questions, post fav quotes, give opinions on chaps that will be

replied to ASAP!)

(News: What story I'm working on/when it's coming out)

(Previews of chapters to come out!)

So follow me on twitter for the easiest way to keep track of my stories!

****************THANKS FOR READING!******************

**Answer:**

I'd have to go with a purple jacket with a plain tee underneath. Long and baggy cream pants and I'd have to use a fan. Those are pretty cool. Otherwise duel swords/ karma's. I'd also have my hair tied back in a ponytail or otherwise have it cut short.

**Question:**

If you could choose a summon for any Naruto character to have, who would have it and what would it be?

Reviews are like the sun on a cold day, they are like the rain on the weekend and like love when you are feeling down.


	5. Chapter 5: Justice

**Summary: **What if you were to fall into the Naruto-verse and overtake the body of one of the main characters? What would you do? Would you try to fit in, or try to have fun? Si-OC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: Ah, I'm really not sure if I'm happy with this chapter. I thought I'd better get something out for you guys though. P.S. This was going to be over 7k but I found that a bit _too _long so I cut it short.

On another note- My laptop broke (Sigh) So story update times are going to be crazier than they already are. Sorry my lovelies :(

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

"Naruto your other left!" I reprimanded him, half amused, half annoyed. Sasuke and Sakura were already halfway through the course I'd set up and we were still at the beginning, basically.

Sakura sent me another grateful look, firstly because I'd paired her with Sasuke, and secondly because that meant she wasn't stuck with Naruto.

Albeit, I'd helped Naruto enough that he wasn't nearly as irritating as the boy Sakura knew in the series. "Heh, uh, sorry Hina-chan."

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly as he turned the right way. "Now five steps- no wait, one more. Yeh now turn straight. I mean face the- yeah that's good." I hurried to instruct him of wear to go.

Sasuke scoffed from up ahead. "Once again, I want to remind how stupid the whole blindfold thing is-" he quickly sidestepped a 'mine' (peices of plastic I'd dotted around the course) after Sakura warned him.

"Well I'm enjoying it," Sakura disagreed quietly.

That's right ladies and gentlemen, Sakura _disagreed_ with Sasuke.

The dark haired Uchiha only laughed. "I don't think Hinata is, by the sound of it."

"Hey!" I shrieked, offended. "Me and Naruto just haven't learned to communicate yet, that's all- Naruto! Stop no-" But I was too late.

He stepped on one of the mines.

"Damnit Sasuke! You distracted me!" I groaned as Naruto stopped moving in confusion. I ignored Sasuke's chuckles as I began guiding my partner. "We stepped on a mine," I explained.

Naruto pouted. "We were doing so well!"

Sasuke was still laughing, so I glared at him (although he couldn't really see me since he was blindfolded.) "May I remind you Sasuke, this is a _team building exercise_, which means the next pair will be you and Naruto! So laugh it up while you can jerkface!"

That shut him up.

Once we reached the beginning of the course again, Sasuke and Sakura were nearly finished. I shrugged anyway and began guiding Naruto again. I wasn't one to give up. "Alright. Naruto I want you to turn right and walk three paces- No that was _four _paces."

"Sorry," he apologised sheepishly.

I sighed. "That's okay, we didn't step on a mine. Now turn straight- No you're facing the village- Yes face the forest good. And walk six paces. Okay another, another, one more-"

"We're done!" Sasuke called arrogantly and I groaned just as Naruto stepped on a mine.

Sakura smiled genuinely as they returned to us, Sasuke taking off his masks. "You guys didn't do that bad."

"Thanks Sakura," I replied, just as honest.

Naruto and Sasuke had entered an argument over the fact that Naruto had 'lost'. To which the Jinchuuriki argued that it was unfair because his side of the course had more mines than Sasuke's- "Okay. Sasuke pull on a blindfold and Naruto guide him."

"I'll take the blindfold this time?" I offered.

There wasn't much point in me directing again, but Sakura undoubtedly needed more help with gaining confidence in leading. "Sure," she grinned, somewhat hesitantly, and helped tie the blindfold.

"Alright everyone ready?" I called as Sakura guided me to the course.

Sasuke grunted whilst Naruto proclaimed, "Believe it!"

"Let's go then," I declared and waited patiently for Sakura to offer instructions.

There was silence for a moment, only filled with Naruto's loud shouting.

"Um, well. There's a mine to the right of you, so turn left maybe? Then step about five feet forward," Sakura said.

Patiently, we began.

Sakura was pretty intelligent, she had plenty of strategies. After a few minutes she realised I never forbade stepping _over_ mines, so that saved us a tonne of time. She also had pretty good eyes, able to tell almost exactly how many steps it would take.

Attention to detail was a very important factor to the Shinobi life.

So far I had counted quite a few yelled 'Naruto!''s coming from Sasuke. So my guess was that they'd at least restarted three times.

We hadn't even even restarted once.

"Okay, we're nearly there. There's three mines in a row now. So you're going to have to jump again. Take two steps and then jump as far as you can," Sakura said, her final instruction.

I did as she said, and soon I ripped the blindfold off and crossed my arms smugly. "Hey losers!" I called smugly to the boys. "We beat yah, so come and buy us ramen!"

Sakura giggled as the boys glared at each other scathingly.

But one look from me stopped any arguments that would have sprouted from their mouths.

They'd caught on quickly.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Neji and I were lazing by the pond in the court of my home, when Tenten skipped in, a smile on her face. She immediately dropped by Neji's side, and to my satisfaction Neji sent her a warm grin. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied.

The air suddenly became thick.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I'll be back for dinner Nii-san. I've got some errands to run with Sakura and Shino, so I'll see you later?"

"Oh, sure," Neji said, somewhat dazed.

I smirked as I got up and walked away.

Something was going on between those two, and I had a pretty good idea what it was.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

"So… What do you think then Shino?"

I finally turned to the silent bug boy to settle our conflict. Sakura swore she preferred her long hair flowing, and I swore I prefered mine tied back. "Yeah Shino, which is prettier?"

"Well," Shino began, but trailed off. His ears turned a distinct shade of red.

I shared a look with Sakura.

We both giggled and waved Shino off. "I love your hair, honestly Sakura. It's such a lovely color."

"Your's is a great color too Hinata, suits you," Sakura responded and we linked arms as we moved on from the display window of a hairdresser.

I felt kind of bad for Shino, but I'd done my best not to spend _too _much time talking about 'girl' things with her. "Right, so what else did you need Shino?" I asked after a few minutes.

Sakura frowned. "I think it was just the new coat, right?"

"Yes, you are correct," Shino agreed.

Pleased, we made our way to the store Shino claimed he always bought from and helped pick out a coat for him. Coincidently, it looked almost identical to the one he wore. Although I knew (I'd read a lot about it on the subject when I was considering making my own clothes) the fabric was far more durable than the one he had.

After that, I'd asked Kiba to meet with us (Naruto and Sasuke were training together, as they often did in the afternoons) at an awesome tea place in the middle of the village.

I wasn't sure he'd turn up, as he was helping his sister at the centre. But I offered anyway.

We took a table towards the back, after ordering our drinks. I sipped from my honeydew tea as Sakura brushed back her fringe. "So how are your missions going?"

"Pretty good, same as always. Boring and uneventful. Kurenai-sensei is pretty awesome though. She's kind of quiet though, but she gives us awesome scrolls to study," I paused to frown. "Although I don't think Dumbass reads all of them."

Shino smirks slightly. "Yes, Kiba-san does have difficulty completing sensei's assigned homework on time."

"Well," Sakura sipped her tea. "It still sounds better than Kakashi-sensei."

I feigned confusion. "Why's that?"

"He shows up late every day, at least three hours. Then he spends most of the time reading whilst he makes us do missions. He doesn't teach us anything." Sakura's voice quietened at the end.

I wasn't too worried of course. I knew how terrible of a teacher Kakashi was in the series, so I'd been making sure to keep them all up to standard in our training sessions we had a few times a week.

But it still sucked to see Sakura so… disappointed.

"Perhaps you should go to Iruka-san or Hokage-sama about this," Shino suggested. "If he is not performing to the correct standard expected of genin sensei-"

He was cut off when Kiba burst in, wrapping his arms around Shino and I. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. Hana made me clean up the roaming area. Took longer than I thought."

"Oh, hello Kiba-kun. We only just got here a few minutes ago, it's fine." Sakura spoke up.

The rest of the conversation continued, revolving around Kiba's experiences at the animal centre.

But my mind was frozen on one thing.

Somehow, I'd managed to lead Shino to suggesting that- To suggesting that Sakura complain to the Hokage-sama about Kakashi. And what if she did? Would Kakashi not be there sensei anymore?

I was nearly sure Shino hadn't ever mentioned something like that to Sakura in the series, nor anyone else.

So- I'd nearly- I'd nearly torn apart team Kakashi?

My stomach churned.

It was something so simple, inviting Sakura and Shino out for shopping. But I'd nearly messed up the entire timeline.

Yeah, maybe I was overreacting, because surely the Hokage wouldn't take Kakashi from his team. But… if he did, or if he changed something…

This could've been something huge, and I hadn't even seen it coming. I was lucky Kiba cut Shino off.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

It was hardly a surprise when our team received a C-rank mission.

Kiba was practically bouncing as Kurenai read the scroll.

"...To gather information on a small group of bandits, according to latest reports, consisting of three at most. Located twenty minutes from furthest Village gates. Marked point A on map." Kurenai frowned slightly when she finished.

Shino adjusted his glasses as Kiba leapt into the air. "Finally! We're living the village, this is going to be-"

"It's only twenty minutes away," I pointed out.

"-Awesome!" Kiba finished, although he'd grown somewhat irritated by my interruption.

Shino though, was watching our sensei closely.

Kurenai was silent one more moment before shaking her head to clear it and looking up. An excited smile grew on her face. "Well, this shouldn't take more than two days. Pack light, and meet at the gate's in two hours."

"Of course sensei," Shino promised as she waved and headed off.

Kiba was already running.

I waited until I was sure they were out of earshot, before turning to Shino. "You noticed that too, right?"

"Her hesitation? Of course." Shino said and we began walking. "I'm not sure what about the mission confused her. My first and only guess was the location. Why you ask? Because it's so close to Konoha. Why would a group of bandits, so close, be declared harmless enough, for a C-rank mission?"

And I had thought that too, although not as extensively. "Maybe- Maybe it's a test?"

"Perhaps," Shino acknowledged. "It would make sense. Kurenai sensei does test us often, but it doesn't quite fit. I'm worried Hinata. This sounds very suspicious."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Well, worst comes to worst we'll have Kurenai to back us up. And if it goes sour we can yell at the Hokage for not determining the rank of the mission properly and score some extra cash."

Shino smirked at that, and we parted ways.

It surprised me I wasn't really worried. I cared far less about my own safety, than those of every other character in the series.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

"Kotone-san," I greeted with a smile.

She returned it, even bent down and smoothed my hair. "Ah my little Hinata-san. How are you today? I missed you this morning at breakfast."

"Sorry," I said bashfully and she laughed lightly as she stood.

"So what can I do for you?" She asks patiently.

I bite my lip. "Well, I'm going on a mission. Two days. I was hoping you could pack for me while I talk to Otou-san?"

"Of course!" She grinned knowingly. "I'm so proud of you, little Hinata-san."

"Thanks Kotone," I smile and quickly hurry to find my father.

It wasn't very hard, having been training for weeks in a tracking team.

He was seated at his desk, dealing with a stack of papers. One of the Hyuuga servants waited patiently. As expected, I waited in the doorway until he addressed me.

After a few minutes, he shuffled the papers and turned to the man at his side. "Take these to Kaede, and send Kotone-san to fetch the parcel I'm expecting."

"Yes Hiashi-sama," the man hurried off, brushing past Hinata with a bow of the head and a quick 'Hinata-sama.'

It was another few minutes of Father searching through the stacks of paper in the boxes behind him before he finally looked up to me. "Yes, come in Hinata."

"Otou-san," I greeted. "I'm sorry for interrupting."

He watched me carefully. "Yes, well I don't expect you to do it often of course. I assume this is about your mission?"

It only slightly surprised me that he knew already. I quickly pushed down my surprise to nod slowly. "Yes Otou-san. I wanted to inform you of-"

"Of course," Hiashi interrupted, clasping his hands together. "We've talked before on this, but I trust you will perform at the standard I expect of the Hyuuga heir. Do not fail this mission Hinata, or I will have to reconsider your schedule."

I ground my teeth to keep from speaking, careful not to express my annoyance. "I will not fail. I assure you this mission will be completed."

"Then we've reached an understanding," He said before turning back to his papers.

I left quickly, leaving a formal goodbye before hurrying out of the room. As soon as I was free I let out a breath. He was getting worse, every time.

It took even longer for me to finally make it back to the main hall of the home, and by then Kotone was waiting with my pack. "Hinata-sama. I'm afraid our goodbye will have to be short."

"I heard about the parcel," I mentioned.

She smiled and quickly pulled me into a hug. "Stay safe little one. I've packed you some dango and cookies. Also I've had Nagisa sharpen your kunai and shuriken."

"You're too kind," I said as I pulled on my pack. "Thank you Kotone, I'll be home soon."

"I don't doubt it," she assured as I left.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

"I didn't get to say goodbye to Neji," I realised as we left the village.

Shino glanced at me sympathetically. "I'm sure he'll understand Hinata."

"Hurry it up you two!" Kiba shouted, although he was ahead of all of us.

Sensei smiled fondly at his antics. "We'll be back soon Hinata. Now, where are we going Shino?"

"Well, the last reported sighting was to the east," Shino said as he glanced at the map.

Kurenai nodded and turned to me. "We're far enough now. Can you see them Hinata?"

It was true. We were surrounded by dense forest now and I glanced around. After taking a breath I activated my byakugan, sending chakra to my eyes.

My range had improved dramatically since I'd graduated from the academy, so it didn't surprise me when I made out at least two genin sized chakra signatures in the distance.

"I see them," I informed my team. "Follow me."

They all nodded, remaining silent so I could concentrate. We swiftly jumped into the tree's and began leaping from branch to branch. Soon we found ourselves crouching around an open space.

"What," Kiba whispered hurriedly. "Is that?"

In the middle of the bandit's camp, there was a huge tower. And tied to that tower was a person.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Shino whispered hurriedly.

Said sensei was biting her lip and frowning. I didn't blame her.

The person, from what I could tell, was a young girl. I assumed she was older than us, by a few years perhaps. "Smuggling," Kurenai finally decided after a moment.

"Probably someone taken from the outer towns in the land. These bandits are most likely delivering the girl to someone within the walls of Konoha," she continued.

I gawked. "Someone in Konoha?" I repeated, stunned.

"That makes sense," Shino began. "Why you ask? They've clearly treated her poorly, and it seems unlikely that they'd want to be travelling very far from here. I am surprised though, that the other shinobi who reported these bandits, hadn't noticed the prisoner."

Kiba bristled at my side. "We have to save her."

"Our mission is to just report it back Kiba," I said, although my stomach was churning at the thought of leaving that girl with those men much longer.

Kurenai remained silent as Kiba spoke up again, Akamaru growling at me. "Well I'm not leaving her here. Come on Akamaru!"

He then proceeded to leap into the middle of the camp.

I swore and moved to jump down as well, but Shino gripped my arm to stop me. "Not yet. We haven't received orders yet."

We both turned to Kurenai expectantly. "It seems Kiba has made our decision for us."

"Shino, your mission is to retrieve the girl. Hinata you assist Kiba in detaining the bandits," Kurenai continued. "I'll be there just in case you need me. But this is _your _mission as much as it is mine."

Shino and I nodded before leaping into action.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

The group of bandits were currently eating lunch,s o when I dropped down next to Kiba, they hadn't noticed us yet. "Damnit Kiba," I hissed angrily. "You really are a dumbass!"

But he ignored me in favor of ruining our current concealment. "Hey you group of bastards! Let go of the girl, now!"

And of course they turned, immediately spotting Kiba and I.

Great…

"Kids?" One of the bandits asked in confusion.

The other sneered. "Damn village sent shinobi finally. Oh well, the deals still on as long as we get her to the house."

"So what do we do?" The last asked.

It was then that Kiba charged.

They reacted straight away, dropping their food in favor of sending kunai flying. Kiba dodged them nimbly and I sighed as I jumped into the air.

In the moments I had midair, I quickly looked for Shino, spotting him approaching from the other side. A smile grew on my face.

"Kidnappers!" Kiba screamed angrily as he jumped back on course and threw himself at the closest bandit.

They went tumbling behind one of the tents and I lowered into a defensive stance as the remaining two bandits turned to me.

I wondered who they were going to take the girl too.

"Just let the girl go, and I won't have to detain you," I warned them calmly.

One of them spat as the other brandished a rather sharp looking sword.

In answer I pulled out a kunai, and activated my byakugan.

Stupidly, they attacked first.

The one with the sword reached me first, and with a grunt I stopped his slash with my kunai and with my free hand I swiftly hit three of his tenketsu points. Two near his heart and one by his shoulder.

He staggered back and dropped to his knees as I ducked under a kick from the other man.

"Don't ruin my hair," I told him as I grabbed his fist aimed at my stomach and slapped away his other hand. "I just had it done."

Furious, the man jumped back and formed a series of handsigns. I froze as a ball of fire grew in front of his face before launching at me.

I jumped out of the way, but not quick enough. I felt as the ball of fire singed the edge of my pants and quickly rolled on the ground to put it out.

When I looked up the man was already on me, aiming a kick to my chest.

Irritated, and growing impatient, I rolled back. His foot slammed into the ground instead and he lost his balance. I quickly threw myself up and gained my balance.

"Goodnight princess," I said as I slammed my open palm over his heart.

It only took seconds to form the coil that ripped his heart apart.

"Hinata!" I heard a frantic cry, just before something cut into my side.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

"I'm okay!" I swore once more as Kurenai tied the disarmed bandits hands behind him. "Really."

My sensei narrowed her eyes at me, then at the gash in my side. "I wasn't aware that you wore armor under your shirt."

"I don't normally," I admitted as I ripped the middle of my shirt, exposing my stomach but getting rid of the tattered material. "Thank you for saving me sensei."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not- Just-" she sighed. "Go finish the mission Hinata."

I nodded quickly and ran to the tent Kiba had disappeared behind, Leaving Kurenai to clean up the one bandit I killed and the other she detained.

The thought froze me in my place.

_Killed_.

I repressed the urge to be sick and focused once more, only to hear a yelp of pain.

Worried, I sprinted behind the tent, then followed the trail of a fight back into the forest.

I looked around frantically, where the hell was Kiba?

Suddenly a whimper sounded from nearby, no doubt Akamaru's.

"Kiba!" I shouted and rushed to the noise, finding said boy propped up against the tree with the dog licking his ankle.

There was a body nearby, the bandits.

With a gulp I approached the body first. I had to make sure Kiba was of no more danger.

To my shock, the bandit was _dead_.

Kiba had- Kiba had killed him.

"I rolled my ankle," Kiba said as I turned to him. "He shoved me pretty hard. I think it's broken."

I nodded and silently approached him. "Hold still," I told him as I focused chakra to my hands. A simple diagnostic jutsu that I'd learned through my studies of medical ninjutsu.

"You're right, it's pretty bad. I can get it set and everything but you're going to have to go to the hospital when we get back," I continued.

He nodded and swallowed and I gripped his ankle. Using another medic jutsu I'd learnt, I reduced the swelling and bruising, then I adjusted his foot and bandaged it tightly. "Don't put too much weight on it. It's not fixed."

"Got it," Kiba said.

I realized now that his voice wasn't as… vibrant as it usually was. I lifted my head to ask, but his eyes were hard, daring me to speak.

"Let's go," I said after a moment.

He only nodded as I helped him up, Akamaru climbed onto his head once more.

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

"You're going to _what?_" Kiba shouted incredulously.

The Hokage puffed on his pipe. "Your mission was to report on the bandits status. But instead you killed two of them and brought a girl back as well. Your team single handedly jeopardized a very important operation that this village is currently involved in."

"But Hokage-sama," I interrupted. "With all due respect, he still assaulted us. You can't just drop _all _his charges?"

We'd returned back to the village, one prisoner, and one severely injured girl in hand. But when we'd gotten to the tower, the Hokage had been furious. He decided that the bandit was going to be let free, because we, our team, ruined some stupid operation by saving the poor girls life.

"This is bullshit!" Kiba agreed.

Kurenai stepped in front of us, blocking the Hokage's view of Kiba and I. "My apologies Hokage-sama. Thank you, and do have a good afternoon."

"What?" Kiba gaped at our sensei whilst Shino grabbed my arm lightly and began tugging me away.

Once Kurenai had tugged Kiba and the rest of us out of the tower, Kiba punched a nearby tree. "This is insane! What was the Hokage thinking?"

"It was a deal," Shino spoke up for the first time since returning to the village. "The girl for something. It must have been very important, probably with one of the clan heads."

Kurenai nodded slowly. "Impressive Shino," she admitted, although she didn't bother to help explain the situation.

I myself was clenching and unclenching my fists.

What exactly could we do? We were lucky the Hokage hadn't fired us or worse, killed us, for our mistake. Although, it was incredibly difficult for me to accept that we'd made a mistake.

Wasn't it our duty to help people?

"Come on Kiba," I said finally. "Let's get your ankle fixed up."

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

I had avoided everyone for as long as possible after I returned home. There were a lot of things I had to think about and deal with.

One of the main things, was the fact I had killed someone.

It was hard to keep telling myself that it didn't matter. This was what it was like in the Naruto world, killing wasn't exactly _bad_. Some even considered it a good thing, as it showed your strength.

But- But I couldn't think like that.

It hurt to know I'd killed a man. He was young, probably had at least a few dozen years left. He could have had a family, kids.

Then again, it was his life or mine-

"Hinata!" Someone yelled loudly and I looked up from my desk to see Neji standing, looking somewhat annoyed. "You're back and didn't tell me?"

I blinked. "Oh hey Neji-nii-san."

"Hinata?" He repeated as he approached. "You okay?"

Should I tell him? "Not sure, but I don't really want to talk about that. So, did you miss me?" I finished, trying to perk up a bit for him.

He watched me closely. "'Course I did," he said finally and pulled me into a hug. "But before I get into a whole welcome back party, you should probably go and talk to Sasuke and Naruto. Their leaving tomorrow for a mission."

"What?" I gaped. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Neji shrugged. "Couldn't find you."

Oh right.

"Right well, I'll be back in a bit okay?"

Neji nodded. "I hope so. I'll see if I can get dinner prepared for us."

"Great!" I hugged him tightly once more. "See you Neji!"

And then I was off.

I knew already though, that they were going on a C-rank.

Their first C-rank.

The C-rank that nearly cost them their lives.

Because that was the first mission they ever had to leave for.

It was too soon, what the hell was I going to do?

* * *

(＝⌒o⌒＝)

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Follow my twitter for chapter previews, update notices, quotes and other awesome info! SPCMRose

**AN:**

If you did not read AN at top, basically updates are going to be a little wacky. My laptop has broken so I can only work on the story at home on my PC.

P.S. Apologies if this chapter seems a bit choppy. Between my laptop and stupid plot bunnies overwhelming me (damn teen wolf) everything's a bit of a mess.

**Answer:**

I'd have to pick Shikamaru to have an owl summon!

**Question:**

In the Naruto world, there are civilian jobs. What would be your dream job in the Naruto world?

Reviews are like the sun on a cold day, they are like the rain on the weekend and like love when you are feeling down.


End file.
